Ice
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Her friends used her. Her boyfriend cheated on her. She's sick of being the goody-two shoes. Her emotions are gone in her eyes...she's become ice. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

After Harry and Ron have used Hermione and abused her feelings, Hermione's heart has toughened up. Her warm smile and emotions are all gone. Her eyes and heart are cold...Hermione has become ice.

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Hermione's eyes blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks. How could I be so stupid? But she stood still, watching the scene in front of her.

Ron, her own boyfriend, was cheating on her, right in front of her face. He didn't know Hermione was watching, neither did Lavender. They were snogging right outside of the Room of Requirement. Ron was throwing away their sixth month relationship, from the beginning of summer to the middle of the school year. What had happened? What had gone wrong?

Everything was fine. Ron maybe wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but he and Hermione had spent the whole summer together. It was filled with memories, laughs, the best moments in Hermione's entire life. Then when school started, everything changed.

Hermione should have known this was coming. She could tell as Ron distanced himself from her. She could see the secret glances the two stole at each other. Hermione couldn't help but loathe Lavender as well. _Harry probably knows. He just doesn't tell me because **Ron's **his best friend. Harry and Ron...they just...use me._

It all became too clear. Why of course, they needed her for their homework, their essays, _their _needs. They used her to lash out on, if they were in a bad mood. _Wait, what am I thinking? Harry and Ron are your friends! Your **best **friends!_

Hermione turned around and ran down the hallway, back to the Gryffindor common room. Her footsteps were almost silent, as were the tears. She wiped them away with her arm so it wasn't noticeable. She ran up the stairs, lying to Harry and Ginny. She wasn't feeling well, that was all. But she could see something in Harry's eyes...as if he knew. _Did he know?_

And the next day, she acted as if all was well.

"Hey, um, Hermione, I can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend...I got loads of homework." Ron lied.

It was so obvious! Why, of course, Ron would be here with _Lavender_. Homework? What homework? Hermione did all his homework now! She was constantly 'helping' him. But Hermione just nodded and picked at her food. Harry didn't even notice anything was wrong with Hermione. _And these are your best friends?  
_

Hermione sighed and got up, making up some lie to Ron and Harry. They ate it all up, those stupid blokes. Hermione walked down to her only happy realm, the library.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, opening a book for some light reading. She could feel another's presence around as she looked up. She stared into the cold, grey eyes of a Slytherin.

"All by yourself, Granger?" Draco drawled. _Great, of all the people..._

"It's none of your business," Hermione snapped.

"Finally gotten sick of the two stupid blokes? I can't imagine following them around." Draco went on, ignoring Hermione's comment.

"I don't follow them around!" Hermione protested angrily. But she knew this was an empty argument. She knew that Draco was right. _I do follow them around...I deal with their problems, but do they ever listen to mine? They're always talking about Quidditch, yet nothing of what **I** want to talk about._

"Of course you don't." Draco smirked. "You only do their homework, essays...basically everything they as you to do."

_How does he know?!_

"It's easy to see. I mean, how could the Weasel get such high marks? He's got himself a good girlfriend." Draco could just read Hermione's mind. _...good girlfriend? What's Malfoy doing, talking to me?_

"That's not true..." Hermione whispered. "Harry and Ron...they're my friends..."

"Well, don't be fooled anymore. I heard something...something you might be very interested in." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione asked sharply.

"You can listen yourself," Draco tossed Hermione a slick, pen shaped object. Before Hermione could reply, Draco had turned around and left, his robes trailing behind him.

_What's this?_

Hermione hesitated as she examined the thin object. _Wait! I know what this is...it's a recorder...only it's the wizarding kind._

After a few minutes playing around with it, Hermione figured out how to play whatever was recorded. She hesitated...but curiosity got the best of her. She tapped it with her wand and felt that she, herself, had opened Pandora's Box.

_"Oh, Ron," Lavender pouted. "When are you going to leave that Granger girl?"_

_"I already told you, I can't. She's the only reason I'm passing Transfiguration!" Ron sighed. "But you know I love you..."_

_"Almost everyone does, except for Granger! Isn't she supposed to be the smartest witch?" Lavender scoffed._

_"Well, she is my best friend..." Ron replied._

_"Oh really?" Lavender seemed to challenge Ron. "Fine, seeing that you'd rather be with **her**."_

_"Wait, no! I mean, we used to be best friends." Ron hesitated._

_"That's more like it." Lavender smiled._

That was enough. Hermione tapped the slick pen again and the recording stopped. _Is...is it true? Why did Malfoy do this for me?_

The thought escaped Hermione's mind as she fought back tears. She walked to the darkest corner of the library. Then, there, the tears spilled and were flowing down her cheeks. She didn't let out one sob, or one sound, as she just sat in the corner and cried. She was thinking the whole time, in fact, she must have been thinking for hours, when the thought dawned on her.

_I'm not taking this anymore. Harry and Ron won't use me anymore. No more 'good Granger', no more know-it-all Granger. I'll show those two that they messed with the wrong person. They'll wish they never took me for granted, that I was their 'best friend.' They'll beg for me back, but it'll be too late._

The tears stopped as Hermione's eyes turned cold. She muttered a simple spell to take away the wet marks from the tears. She got up and strolled to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the fat lady yawned.

"Snitch." Hermione replied icily. Her voice was no longer happy or warm. Her face showed no emotions, no expression as she walked into her dormitory.

"Hey Hermione! Where've you been?" Ginny greeted Hermione cheerfully.

Harry sat, looking quite uncomfortable.

_I know. I know you know, you little bastard. Think you could hide it from me, huh? Think your ol' good friend Hermione wouldn't find out? Go ahead, be mates with Ron, because he's the only best friend you've got. Cause it's too late; it's too late for you all._

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly. _At least someone sees that something's wrong. Oh, it's just too bad Ginny. I really was thinking you were my only true friend...but you also know, don't you? And what have you done to help your dear friend? Nothing._

Just then, Ron walked into the room.

"Hey 'Mione, could you help me with our Potions' essay?" Ron said between chews. He was munching on a chocolate frog.

"No, Ron. I won't. Do it yourself, you lazy bastard. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of you all. I'm done with all of you. And Ron, it's over, go snog Lavender and find someone else to use." Hermione said coldly before walking upstairs to go to bed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all exchanged worried glances. _Good, so they know that I'm not as oblivious as they think. They see that I've changed. Well, let the games begin._

A/N: What do you think so far? It's a bit different, I know, and I portrayed Ron and Harry as pretty bad friends. But later on they'll see that they took Hermione for granted and stuff. There'll be more of Draco in the next chapter, I'm thinking of hooking the two up. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter   
**(Reviewer replies are at the end of this chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!)

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Hermione yawned as she got up. She stretched and gazed out the window. It was the beginning of December, and the snow had just fallen. _Mm, perfect, cold weather to match my mood._

Hermione had dreamt of her facing her friends over and over again. She saw Ron cheating on her, heard Ginny and Harry whispering about it, basically everything that would have hurt her. Would. But it didn't. The display of images that had played in her head relentlessly that night now had no effect. She had slept well, and woken up a different person.

But just then Ginny knocked on the wall, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She gave Hermione a small smile.

"Want to come with Harry and me to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked hopefully.

She was trying to ignore the incident from yesterday. Before Hermione could say something hurtful, she could feel a pang of emotion still left in her. _I suppose she and Harry weren't **exactly **to blame...wait, what am I thinking? She and Harry are just as much to blame! Just because she's Ron's sister doesn't mean she had to betray me like that. Then again, I think I **do **need to go to Hogsmeade..._

"Alright, but I need to do some things myself." Hermione nodded, not returning the smile. Ginny seemed satisfied with her response.

"Listen Hermione," Ginny began. Hermione knew what subject she was about to bring up.

"Did you know?" Hermione interrupted before Ginny could 'explain.'

"What?" Ginny asked. She knew what Hermione meant, but it had just taken Ginny by surprise.

"Did you know?" Hermione repeated.

Ginny hesitated and answered honestly,

"Yes...Hermione."

_There goes the last potential friend._

"And Harry?" Hermione already knew the answer.

"...he also knew."

Hermione didn't even ask why they didn't tell her. She got up and walked to the bathroom, Ginny following her, pleading. Hermione ignored her as she started to change into her robes.

"You have to understand, I wanted to tell you! But Ron would have killed me, and well...I pretty much live with him!" Ginny practically was begging Hermione.

_Ginny...she doesn't use you, Hermione. She isn't to blame. She's right; Ron probably forced her to not tell..._

Hermione wasn't ignoring her conscious; she was only hardening its soft emotions.

"I tried to drop subtle hints, but it was hard because I hardly see you unless you're here, which means Ron is, too!" Ginny went on.

"Quit apologizing." Hermione said quietly. "I'm not angry with you." _I just hate you._

Ginny was taken back, from being so easily forgiven _and _fromthe response that she never would expect to come out of Hermione's mouth.

"Hermione...you..." Ginny was at a loss of words.

"I, what?" Hermione snapped, turning around to face Ginny. Her eyes were lifeless, now filled with _zero _emotion. Even though her appearance wasn't different...it seemed as if it _was_. She looked different, she acted different.

"You've...changed." Ginny hesitated.

"Changed? No, I've just come to my senses." Hermione laughed bitterly as she brushed her hair.

"Hermione-"Ginny began.

Hermione spun around angrily. The anger could not be seen. No emotion could be seen behind those brown eyes.

"No, don't 'Hermione' me. I don't recognize that name anymore. That's the same name everyone used when they used _me_. I'm through with getting 'hurt.' No, that won't happen anymore." Hermione said sharply.

"...then what do I call you?" Ginny seemed hurt.

_I don't want to change my name. I'm just sick of hearing it. That won't be a problem, hopefully, once Ron and Harry realize that I'm **not **their friend anymore._

"Don't call me anything." Hermione said, walking out of the girls' dormitory. She left Ginny behind, crying. _Let her cry, I've cried enough. I've gotten my share of hurt. The most valuable thing I've learned...emotions get you nowhere._

Hermione was actually feeling better about herself as she walked down the hallway. She walked by Draco, feeling his stare on her. She looked back, giving a small smile, but walked on. He had nodded back as if in approval of what she had said to Ron. He must have known, since evidently the whole school did.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry stopped Hermione as she was going to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied coldly as she tried walking past Harry, but he wouldn't allow it. He stepped to the side, blocking Hermione's way.

"That's not a good idea." Hermione said softly. She and Harry knew that Hermione was a pretty powerful witch for her year, as Harry was, too.

"I'm not letting you go until we talk!" Harry demanded. _Not going to let me go, eh? You think you can stop me? Well, I'm sorry Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. You just don't get everything you want, and you don't seem to understand that._

"About what? What would you like to talk about?" Hermione crossed her arms, her eyebrow arched.

"About yesterday! I came to _apologize _Hermione! I realize we've been treating you badly, taking you for granted, but you're our best friend Hermione! You can't just throw away those years of friendship!" Harry protested.

"No, I didn't. You guys did." Hermione pushed Harry to the side, knocking him to the ground. She didn't give it a second thought as she kept walking. Many students noticed this and started whispering. _So they're whispering about me. Let them. There'll be more to 'whisper' about._

After breakfast, Hermione changed her mind. _I suppose I won't go with Ginny and Harry then._

Hermione left, by herself, to Hogsmeade. A few things were on her mind. Hermione wanted to change her appearance. _Let's make it match my new personality...the new **me**._

So she completely ditched Ginny and Harry who waited for half an hour before realizing that Hermione had left. Without them.

Hermione sighed as she found the store she was looking for. It was a beauty spa. She had remembered hearing Lavender and Pavarti gush over it, wishing they had enough money to go in such a place. Hermione glanced down at the galleons she held tightly onto. _Happy Christmas to me..._

Hermione walked in.

"How may I help you?" a lady asked cheerfully. The spa certainly was decorated exquisitely. There was a humongous Christmas tree and other various decorations, although it wasn't exactly Christmas yet.

"I want my hair permanently straightened, colored black." Hermione demanded.

"Let's do it then." the lady smiled.

The lady took Hermione and sat her in a chair. Using some expensive potion Hermione assumed, she rubbed it into Hermione's hair. Hermione had to sit for half an hour to let the potion absorb through. Then the lady took Hermione's hair and washed it out, the end result left her hair black and straight.

Within half an hour Hermione looked at her new appearance. _Not bad._

"Do you have anything that could change the color of my eyes?" Hermione asked, noticing that it didn't exactly match her facial features.

"Well, I happen to have some color contacts." the lady grinned. She caught Hermione's surprised glance. "I have some muggle friends. The muggle way works pretty well sometimes."

Hermione nodded and tried some on. The bright blue seemed to fit perfectly with Hermione's black, sleek hair.

"You look beautiful, darling," the lady complimented. _Beautiful...no. Pretty? Yes. Dangerous? Definitely._

"How much will it be?" Hermione ignored her comment.

"Fifty galleons." the lady replied.

Hermione handed fifty galleons, and checked her purse. She had exactly three galleons left.

Hermione's appearance had changed greatly. Her crazy, wild, brown hair was gone. It was replaced with straight, pitch black hair. And with the change of eye color, she looked like a completely different person. No one noticed it was Hermione Granger. But she was right; she wasn't _beautiful_, just pretty. It would do no good to have guys falling head over heels over Hermione, anyways. Her 'love' just wasn't there anymore.

Hermione strolled down the streets, peering at windows of various shops. As she stopped and looked at some robes that were displayed in the window, she did not expect any company.

"Granger?" came the voice.

Hermione turned around and slowly formed a smile.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said casually.

Hermione had addressed him with his first name, something the _old _Hermione would never have done. In fact, the old Hermione would never even converse with a Slytherin, more or less Draco! _Why should I care? Just because Draco is Harry and Ron's enemy, it doesn't make him mine. Although I remember all those times he insulted me. It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides, I owe it to him to say his name if not anything else. If it wasn't for him, I would be blind of Harry and Ron._

If Draco seemed startled at hearing his name from Hermione, he didn't show it.

"Nice change." Draco kept his cool. He eyed Hermione up and down. He could see that perhaps the Gryffindor had finally come out of her comfort zone. She no longer needes those two boys, Draco thought this to himself.

"Thanks for letting me out of the dark." Hermione replied.

"Or have you gone _into _the dark?" Draco smirked.

_Have I? No, I've just changed...for the better. Even **if **it's in the dark._

"Happy Christmas. I'll see you around," Hermione ended the conversation as she walked by the Slytherin.

She didn't see Draco arch his eyebrow and give a small smile to the Gryffindor.

But as Hermione walked down the streets, she stopped by the Three Broomsticks as a conversation caught her ear. She stood and listened attentively.

"What are you doing here Ron?!" Hermione could hear Ginny hiss.

"Well, if 'Mione knows, why should we hide it?" Ron replied. His arm was wrapped around Lavender, holding her close.

"Yeah, who cares about Granger?" Lavender snorted.

"I do," Harry shot back.

"Didn't she just blow you two off? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Ron retorted.

"So she left without us! It's not a big deal!" Ginny cried out. "For Heaven's sake, Ron! Look what you've done!"

"I didn't mean to hurt Hermione, but come on, _everyone _knew I was with Lavender!" Ron argued.

_The old Hermione would have cried after hearing this. _But Hermione didn't feel anything, except for anger. But even the anger was small. She turned around and walked in, to face her fellow ex-friends. They didn't even notice it was Hermione, except for Ginny.

* * *

_Earlier that day...   
_   
Ron couldn't help but feel guilty. He walked down to the Gryffindor common room and sat down next to Harry.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron grinned at Harry. Harry didn't return the smile. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong!" Harry snapped. "Because of _you, _our friendship with Hermione is gone."

"I don't want to talk about this." Ron replied as he saw Lavender come down the girls' dormitory stairs.

Harry saw Lavender as well and said no more.

"Well, fine, we're just waiting for Hermione." Ginny shot a loathing glare at Ron.

"Is she going with you all to Hogsmeade?" Ron's heart sank. _I know I can't face her..._

"Yes." Ginny's voice was dripping with venom. "And she's about half an hour late."

Ron suddenly felt anger inside of him.

"Here you are lecturing me about treating Hermione right, and she's standing you all up!" Ron shot at Harry and Ginny.

"Let's just go," Ginny mumbled to Harry. "Are you coming?"

"No." Ron replied.

"Oh, right, you have _homework _to do." Harry glared as he walked off with Ginny.

If Lavender had heard the row, she sure didn't mention it.

"Come on, Ronnie, let's go to Hogsmeade, too! All the couples are!" Lavender pouted. _Oh I hate that nickname. Ronnie?_

But as Ron stole a glance at Lavender, he sighed. _Right, the only reason I let her say it comes back to me when I see how beautiful she is._

"I already told Hermione I wasn't going...and if she sees us..." Ron hesitated. _Plus I just told Harry and Ginny I wasn't..._

"Who cares?! She knows!" Lavender crossed her arms.

Seeing that Ron could not win this argument, he gave up, walking with Lavender. After a lot of shopping, and I mean a _lot_, Ron was wiped out.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Ron suggested.

"Alright, Ronnie," Lavender smiled as they walked hand in hand into the Three Broomsticks.

"What are you doing here Ron?!" Ginny hissed at Ron.

"Well, if 'Mione knows, why should we hide it?" Ron replied. His arm was wrapped around Lavender, holding her close. _There's nothing to hide! Just because I like Lavender and not Hermione doesn't mean I have to hide it!_

"Yeah, who cares about Granger?" Lavender snorted.

"I do," Harry shot back.

"Didn't she just blow you two off? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" Ron retorted. _Are they blind?! Hermione's treating them just as badly!_

"So she left without us! It's not a big deal!" Ginny cried out. "For Heaven's sake, Ron! Look what you've done!"

"I didn't mean to hurt Hermione, but come on, _everyone _knew I was with Lavender!" Ron argued. Ron's conscious seemed to convince him that. _Well, everyone **did **know, right?_

Then Hermione entered the café.

_Who's that? She looks awfully familiar..._

"I don't care. So drop it. Forget that anything ever happened." Hermione said icily as she turned back around and walked back out.

"Was that..." Ron began.

"Hermione?" Harry finished.

Ginny nodded and gulped.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. She's changed."

A/N: Eh, hope it wasn't too confusing, going back and forth with the present and past. I know dark brown eyes _do _go well with black hair (since that's my case), but I thought that bright blue would look so...mysterious! Please review and tell me what you think, feel, or if you have any suggestions!

Thank you's:

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: First reviewer! Woot! Yeah, I did add in a _lot_, tell me what you think!   
**sweetstrawberry211**: I thought about what you said, and you're right! So I hope this chapter did some justice on that, thanks for reviewing, review again!

**Huked On Fonix**: Haha, great sn. Thanks, I hope it does get good!

**Lucifer's Garden**: That's exactly what I thought! If Hermione's such a smart witch, she'll know when the two blokes need to start appreciating her!

**grace**: Haha, well here's the second chapter!

**Fallen-Angels-Whisper**: Haha, this story isn't meant to be funny, but Hermione _does _get a little makeover. :)   
**ShimmeringEvil**: Thanks! Hope it stays great. :P   
**hotskittles**: Aww thanks! I feel so happy now. :)   
**yanely1167**: I sure hope you won't be disappointed. I'll try hard, anyway!   
**marauderbabe289**: Thanks for your review, your wish is granted! (This is the second chapter, lol)   
**Holly**: Glad you love it! I'm definitely continuing!   
**coolchic**: Is this really the best story you've read yet? I feel so honored!   
**Lady Ghost Buster**: Great sn. Haha, hope this one's bangin too. :P   
**borken hearts,crying tears**: Thanks! Hope this update's soon enough!   
**Kurama Luver 518092**: Thanks for your review, I don't want to make you sad, though! 

**Foxer**: Yup, this will eventually be DM/HG. It's slow right now because it's Hermione separating from her fellow Gryffindors.   
**Emma Watson Rules**: I'm glad you see my point of view! They knew about it and are just as much to blame!   
**KriCketx0**: Me, too! I like Draco Malfoy a LOT and I find that he and Hermione are definitely the best. (lol, I haven't decided to kill either of them yet...haha.)

**Dragon's Fury**: Hehe, this is the next chapter. And I agree with what you said!   
**HogwartzBoizRHottiez**: Yup, Hermione will change a lot! I'm trying to keep her from getting OOC, so she'll just be cold. Real cold. _Ice _cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter   
**(Reviewer replies are at the end of this chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!)

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

One question rang throughout the entire school. _What happened to Hermione Granger?_

The professors had noticed this as well. Sure, Hermione still was top in every class, but she no longer socialized. She didn't raise her hand to show off in every class. She barely spoke. The only thing she did was to maintain those grades, she actually _improved _them, even though they were already as high as they could get.

Snape now found no reasons to take points from Hermione, which did dampen his moods. But even _he _saw something wrong, although he did not show it. Instead, he left Hermione alone.

Dumbledore even saw the change of behavior, but he said nothing of the matter. The old wizard had learned not to meddle with personal affairs, which time would heal wounds and patch bridges. _The girl needs some time alone to think things over..._

But it wasn't the professors; it was the students that had the most trouble digesting the new Hermione. Pavarti was the first to experience her new found personality.

"Wow, Hermione, I like the new look!" Pavarti complimented Hermione. She was having a good morning, and normally wouldn't compliment someone looking better than herself, but had decided that Hermione certainly had improved herself.

Hermione didn't even show that she knew of Pavarti's presence.

"Hey, Hermione, did you hear me? I was giving you a _compliment_," Pavarti said angrily.

Hermione still ignored Pavarti.

"What's your problem?" Pavarti began as she tapped Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione spun around and glared.

"What?" Hermione spat.

This was not Hermione Granger. It was someone _completely _different. If you had met the old Hermione Granger and then the new one, you would not see how they could possibly be the same person. The only thing the two had in common was their intelligence, which in a way included common sense, and although the new Hermione seemed to lack it, she hadn't done anything _too _drastic yet. She still had her brains.

But Pavarti was speechless, so Hermione just smirked and turned around, resuming her work.

* * *

It was late at night as Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window in the Astronomy Tower. He did this often, to think things through. And lately, he had been doing a lot of thinking... about Hermione Granger. He had become quite fascinated with this mudblood, but tried to shrug it off. Why would _he_, a pureblood, want to have anything to do with _Granger_, a mudblood? Perhaps it was the boredom he faced throughout each day, and this was the reason Draco told himself over and over, for he was thoroughly confused with the mysterious emotion he was feeling. 

These thoughts had haunted him for weeks, even before he had spoken to Hermione about the recording. _Why did I do that?_

He had seen Ron and Lavender by the Room of Requirement. Everyone knew they met there all the time. _Why didn't Granger ever notice? _He didn't know why he did it, but he happened to have the Recorder with him, using it during his classes instead of taking notes. It was a new toy, and quite expensive at that. But it didn't matter to Draco; he had given his to Hermione without a care. He could afford at least thousands of those Recorders, while others couldn't afford one.

But it wasn't Ron cheating on Hermione that had him noticing Hermione. He was beginning to be intrigued by the Gryffindor. He had begun to watch her, and noticed right away her flaws. _She's too emotional, she let's Potter and Weasley use her...walk over her..._

That was when his brilliant plan to stop it kicked in. So he did it. _But why? Why did I have to help Granger? What good does it do for me? Why do I even **care**?_

Not only that, he was obsessing over _that_ day. _That_ day when Hermione had called him _Draco_, that day when Hermione's trademark was not there anymore, it was replaced with sleek black hair, and her eyes had turned to ice. _That_ was the day that Hermione had changed completely.

_So why am I not pleased?_

Hadn't he fulfilled his goal? He had gotten rid of the useless emotions...but...he had gotten rid of _all _of them. But then he realized...

_She's at the other extreme..._

Then, Draco thought more. Hermione had referred to him in an allied way...almost as if she considered him a friend. _That's it! A friend! If I can bring her back...at least some of her, anyways. It's only up to me. But wait! Why do I care?! Why am I constantly thinking of ways to help Granger? Does it matter? No! So what if she and her friends suffer? It means nothing to me!_

Draco was soon interrupted by an owl. It flew in and dropped a letter, waiting on the stone sill. Draco sighed as he saw the seal; he could tell it was from his father. Nevertheless, he opened it up and read.

_Draco,   
The Dark Lord has given you your first task, to prove your worthiness to serve him. He has heard about Harry Potter's mudblood friend distancing herself, which we will use to our advantage. You must get the mudblood's trust to lure her into the trap the Dark Lord has created to capture Harry Potter. Less you fail, do not come home._

_-Lucius_

Draco didn't react after when the letter burst into flames after he dropped it. He knew this procedure well, to cover up any evidence. He wasn't even surprised that his father hadn't said anything about _him_; since it was obvious his father despised his own son. But Draco was a bit disturbed by the task, and the last comment on the letter. _Less you fail, do not come home…how touching, father. I'm glad to know you care about me. _

Draco knew better than to disobey…but he was trying to digest what his father, wait no, the _Dark Lord_ asked of him. His thoughts started to come together.

_Well…I've already gotten a head start, Granger somewhat trusts me for helping her. I could really pull this off, a clear winner. But- _

_Why does it feel so wrong?

* * *

_

Hermione couldn't sleep. Sure, she had finished her homework in her top record speed, since she had no interruptions. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had avoided Hermione ever since the Three Broomsticks incident. Thinking about this, a cruel smile formed over her face. It was so amusing, to see their expressions when they saw her. Actually, it was fascinating seeing _everyone's _reaction (especially Pavarti) when they saw her new look. But it wasn't just that. It was the cold they could see in Hermione, the love that was missing. _Glad to see that they realize I'm **not **Miss Nice girl anymore._

But even though Hermione read books over books, she was restless. One thought plagued her mind.

Vengeance. Revenge. Something that Hermione wanted to taste so badly. Something she wanted against Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had hurt her the most...although now she would not admit it. _Those traitors..._ She had thought of different ways as the thought dwelled her mind, but the question was still there. _What would be the best way?_

So she thought. She thought of what would hurt them the most. Then it dawned on her, the thing they despised most with the most utter hatred and loathing. _Draco Malfoy._

She smiled, but it was more of a smirk, as she thought of Draco. _Dear Draco, you saved me from becoming a doormat for the rest of my life._

It was strange but...Hermione felt _evil_ inside of her. She had never _once _dreamed of becoming allies with Draco Malfoy...but now the idea wasn't too far inside her head.

_Why not? Why not get back at them hard? They're hurt right now, but they won't even **know **what hurt is when they see me with Draco!_

Although Hermione didn't notice this, there was a spark of emotion left inside of her. It was the call of her real heart, not ready to give up. Sure, she had closed down and bottled up, but her heart was fighting its way out. It managed to send one thought through Hermione's head.

_How could I use someone?_

But the thought soon left.

_Simple...I get Draco to agree with me..._

And Hermione was satisfied with this. Why, if Draco hated Harry, Ron, and Ginny as much as she did, then he would gladly help her! No pang of guilt, no worries, everything was _perfect_. She just had to get Draco in the plan.

* * *

"What do we do?" Ginny bit her lower lip in worry. 

"How am I supposed to know? You're a girl." Harry snapped. The two sat in the Gryffindor common room, alone, for everyone was out eating at dinner. Ginny and Harry weren't up to eating, though, feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"What's _your _problem? You're also her _best _friend." Ginny shot back. She knew Harry was tense for the past week, ever since Hermione had changed.

"Not anymore..." Harry said quietly.

"Listen, I know Hermione's...changed, but I think it's just something she's going through." Ginny tried to comfort Harry.

"No, it's not a phase. And if you, Ron, and I don't do something soon, it'll be too late. She'll stay this way forever." Harry shook his head as tears threatened to spill. "We need to make it up to her, pay her back for all those years she helped us."

"What can we do if Ron doesn't care?" Ginny sighed as she flung her arms down. "It's hopeless; I can't help but blame Ron for everything! Sometimes I just hate my brothers!"

"It's not just that, Gin. We sort of chose a lot of things over Hermione, but now that she's gone I realize that...I need her the most." Harry said softly.

"Now, let's not cry." Ginny soothed Harry. "We can still do something."

Harry sat up straight, his eyes gleaming.

"You're right. I _know _that Ron still cares about Hermione, even if he doesn't show it. If we can just get him and Lavender to break up..." Harry murmured.

"It doesn't matter, they don't bother Hermione anymore." Ginny pointed out.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to get at. You see, if Ron breaks up with Lavender for Hermione...maybe she'll realize that we care and she'll forgive us." Harry said hopefully.

"It could work, except for one thing." Ginny sighed.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Ron won't ever admit his feelings. There's no way he can convince Hermione that he's _sorry _more or less showing her that he cares about her!" Ginny flopped back on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, there's not much we can do now." Harry said bitterly. "We've done enough."

Ginny gave a soft smile, trying to show that everything would be all right...but she also feared losing Hermione _forever_.

A/N: Wow, I've been feeling quite good about these past chapters! My writing has improved a lot...and I'm proud of myself. A plot is developing...Harry, Ron, and Ginny are not as back stabbing as they seem to be...in fact, they'll turn around and be the only hope Hermione has instead of falling into Draco's trap...which he _might _or might _not _go through with. I haven't had much of a writer's block _yet_, but do give back your feedback and comments! (Yes, that means to click the review button!)

A/N2: Just wondering, did you like how it was showing Draco's POV, Hermione's POV, and then Ginny/Harry's POV? I sort of like that style, it gives a lot to the plot and in depth description. I personally thinks it helps the understanding and feeling of the story, but I want to know what **you **think!

Thank you's:

**Gurlsboy**: I sure am going to write more than just two! Er, as you can tell from this one...

**ilovetom88**: thanks!

**supernova8610**: Hermione won't be any time soon...but do keep reading and reviewing!

**Paprika90**: Oh you shall find out as you read on! Thanks for complimenting my 'wicked' writing. Haha :)

**I love the beatles**: Haha, I love the Beatles, too! Ahh, don't kill me! See, see I updated!!

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Thanks for the nice feedback, I like what you said. (about the real world and stuff.)

**Sever13**: I brought a lot of Draco in this chapter, since I agreed with what you said. Although the first two chapters were to explain in depth about Hermione and the issues there. I'm glad you like my writing!   
**sweetstrawberry211**: I sniff I don't think Hermione will be seeing that...:(

**Huked On Fonix**: DUDE, I remember seeing all those commercials about Fonix. Yup, Hermione ain't gonna be lil nice girl no more! (wow, so hick ish typing there.)

**Lucifer's Garden**: YAY! Happy that you liked it! There wasn't not much Draco/Hermione interaction in this one, but you heard a _lot _from both sides.   
**ShimmeringEvil**: I'm glad you love my story!   
**yanely1167**: Well, I'll try not to let Hermione change back!   
**Lady Ghost Buster**: Dude, that is one true reason! I wanna be a lady ghost buster! Whoo, I'm glad you felt what I felt when I was writing this!   
**Foxer**: Why thank you for your nice review! Hermione really is...**ice**.   
**Emma Watson Rules**: Haha, you've got most of the plot down right there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Hermione sat up in bed, waiting anxiously. She was waiting for an owl, particularly _Draco's _owl, or at least some message from him. Hermione had written a letter proposing her idea, casting a clever charm for it to shred itself apart (like a Howler) after delivering the message. Draco wasn't impressed (since he had been through numerous letters from his father like that); although he saw that Hermione took this seriously, if she were to be so careful about the plan. He and Hermione both knew that it would all fail miserably if Ron, Harry, and Ginny ever found out. Revenge would be lost. There also was the fact that Draco would be ridiculed relentlessly ever after.

Then, as if her prayers were answered, a faint 'hoot' could be heard, along with the flapping of wings as a black owl flew into the girls' dormitory. It was a beautiful owl; the feathers were clean and shined from the moonlight. The owl gave Hermione a human look, as if saying 'well, take the letter!'

A few girls in the dorm gave Hermione weird looks as they saw her snatch the letter immediately. _Well, they don't know the importance of this._

Hermione tore open the evenlope with the Slytherin crest engraved in it eagerly to read:

_Granger,   
I accept your offer; meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione scowled. Compared to her lengthy, detailed letter _which _took her a long time to write (she was still a bit intimidated on making such an offer to Draco), his letter was merely a note, and a casual one at that. Nevertheless, she gave the owl a few sickles before it set off to go back to its owner.

But Hermione knew that this was only the beginning and she smiled to herself as she muttered a charm to burst the parchment paper into flames. She then glared at the girls looking at her curiously, and they turned around quickly, their faces reddening. _They're so scared...well, let them be afraid. Let them **all **be afraid._

Hermione was relieved as she sighed and flopped back onto her bed. The note was a bit vague; she didn't know exactly _what _time to show up. But there were no worries; she was one of the few witches who rose at the light of dawn. But there _was_ a lot to learn, especially about the sneaky Slytherin.

* * *

Draco had to admit he was a bit surprised at Hermione's offer, especially since her letter arrived shortly after his father's. He was already shocked when he found out who it was from, and curious, too. So he opened it up cautiously, as if it were a hoax. 

_Malfoy, _("Whatever happened to 'Draco'," Draco thought to himself.)

_If you haven't noticed already, it's Granger. _("Right, according to the Gryffindor crest and name on the envelope...?") _I'll keep it short and to the point. If you don't know already, I'm not on good terms with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I want vengeance; I want to get back at them hard. I'm sure you know the reason. _("But of course...") _After giving it some thought, I realize **you're **the one they despise the most. _("In this case, that would be a good thing.")_ I think you and I can both use this to our advantage, since you're not a huge fan of them either. My plan is to act as if we were in some sort of romantic relationship _("Romantic relationship? Who uses that term nowadays?")_ to throw them off, hopefully angering them enough. I get revenge, you get satisfaction. Send me back your reply._

_-Hermione Granger_

Draco chuckled to himself as he re-read the line, 'I'll keep it short and to the point.' _Then again, this probably **is **short and to the point for Granger._

Upon reading the proposal, however, Draco slowly formed a smile. This was his chance to get Granger's trust. He wouldn't have given it a second thought if it had been someone with the looks of Pansy, butHermione was alright looking. It didn't matter, though, considering the circumstances._Now this really must be a sign, for this will be perfect for what father wants me to do. Too perfect, in fact... What's Granger playing at?   
_

And after that thought, Draco frowned. Could this be some sort of trap? Call it paranoid, if you'd like, but Draco was playing it safe. Because it was true, this _was _too perfect. Draco knew he should seize the opportunity and please his father, to make his future bright. At least, bright for a Death Eater. But...what was this he was feeling for Granger? Pity? Perhaps, but maybe guilt... No, not guilt! Malfoys did _not _feel any guilt or resentment!

_I barely **know **Granger, besides the fact that she's an insufferable know-it-all. So it's final. I'll take this chance and make it mine to shine._

But even Draco could feel the doubt in his thoughts. He knew his view on Granger had changed. He found her...amusing. _Well, no matter what, it's a good way to get to know Granger. Besides, it can't possibly do any harm...I'll do what's right._

So Draco scribbled back a reply and sent it. He knew exactly how to make Harry and Ron jealous. It was obvious that they were overprotective, which Draco knew how to use just right. He also knew how to anger the girl Weasley, since she would have problems with him hurting Hermione. Of course, Hermione would know what Draco was doing...she _was _a smart witch, right? But Draco was slightly worried about Granger, since he knew nothing about _her _past in relationships. But...thinking more and more about it, Draco could see more silver linings in the clouds. _Now, now, wouldn't this arouse Pansy? Perfect, now that ugly prat can leave me alone!

* * *

_

It was Monday morning at Hogwarts, nothing too special about that. Except for the excitement, (or was it confusion?), brewing at breakfast. Gossip was everywhere, even among the guys, and the professors were enjoying everything as if it were casual entertainment. But it all started with Hermione Granger...and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione had gotten up early, well; she normally got up early compared to others, but today was even more different. She had brought a book with her, expecting to wait for a while for Draco to show up. She had to admit, she was a bit curious of his intentions. But her mind laughed cruelly as she just pictured and daydreamed about her sweet, sweet reprisal. 

So she wasn't really paying attention to the words she read on the newest novel she picked up from the library. The pages flipped, the words she saw, but nothing clicked. She was too busy thinking about what Draco had planned. But she was soon interrupted.

"Here early, Granger?" Draco said with a hint of amusement. "Although I'm not all quite _surprised_."

"I like to get things done." Hermione countered with a smirk.

"Mm, well follow my lead." Draco drawled.

Draco couldn't tell from Hermione's appearance that she was in the least bit nervous. She hid it well, but he assumed that she _had _to be. For from what he knew, she had never done anything like this before.

Draco's face suddenly formed a large, villainous grin as he saw Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny a couple hundred yards away. He turned to Granger.

"Alright, act as if-"Draco began.

"Oh shut it, I've got it under control." Hermione smirked as she walked past Draco, but grasped his robes, pulling him with her.

Hermione couldn't see the expression on Draco's face, but he certainly _was _impressed with her change. He smoothed his robes after Hermione released him, and wrapped his arm around her, whispering in her ear. He just said random things as Hermione giggled, but from afar (which was the view from everyone else who was, in fact, watching closely) it looked _very _wrong. To everyone else, Hermione and Draco being together _was _wrong. Then, as the three Gryffindors neared, they saw the two together and looked _quite _horrified.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking down the hallway to breakfast, talking quietly about the popular subject among them for the past few days...Hermione. Although this was a topic among many students, Harry and Ginny were the most worried. 

They ran into Ron and Lavender, who started to walk with them, despite Ginny's _clear _disliking, and then the two joined in on the subject on the way to the Great Hall.

"I've been thinking about it..." Ginny said slowly. "And I've decided that the _worst _thing that Hermione _could _have done, which she hasn't, is to be with Malfoy!"

"And this is supposed to make us feel better, how?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well stop complaining about Hermione's new attitude and image! I'm _trying _to make the best out of it." Ginny scowled.

"Right. You could _never _make anything good out of _that_." Ron snorted. Lavender giggled in agreement.

"Well I wonder how she _got _that way." Harry shot a deadly look. Ron returned it, and was ready to start a row, but Lavender soothingly stroked Ron's face, causing him to relax. This only annoyed Harry and Ginny even _further_.

"Right, you have absolutely _no _room to speak, Ron." Ginny glared at both Ron and Lavender. "It's all you and Lavenders' fault, anyway."

Lavender looked offended, but she kept her mouth shut. Sure she could manipulate _Ron _Weasley, but never _Ginny_ Weasley.

"Why do you guys keep blaming it on _me_? If you two are such better friends, which I'm guessing that's what you're saying, you would have told Hermione!" Ron snapped angrily. He held onto Lavender protectively as they kept walking, not wanting to let go of his jewel. Lavender nodded haughtily in reply to Ginny and Harry.

That was enough. Ginny released her fury.

"_WE'RE _THE BAD FRIENDS NOW? I THOUGHT YOU FOR ONE WOULD BE GLAD WE DIDN'T TELL! YOU WERE THE ONE TELLING US _NOT _TO! DID YOU WANT US TO TELL?" Ginny yelled. It was scary enough watching a Weasley get angry, but when two quarreled, it was definitely terrifying. Thank goodness Harry was used to it, although Lavender winced every once in a while.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED YOU TO TELL!" Ron shouted back.

"WELL WE DIDN'T, SO WHAT _DID _YOU WANT?" Ginny retorted, clenching her fists. This was a common trait among Ron as well, as he mirrored her move.

"I _DO _WANT YOU TO STOP BLAMING ME!" Ron's face was beet red in anger now.

"Ron...calm down," Lavender whimpered.

"OH SHUT UP YOU SKANK!" Ginny thundered at Lavender. Lavender gasped and gave back a dirty look, whispering to Ron.

"Lavender's right, I don't need this from you two! That's it, I'm out of here!" Ron roared.

But as he turned to walk away, all eyes fell upon Hermione...and Draco. Ginny, Harry, Ron, _and _Lavender's jaws literally hung open, and their eyes wide.

"Oh _hello_ Harry, Ginevra, Ronald, and oh-Lavender! My, my, don't you look _darling _today?" Hermione greeted so _ever _sweetly that it sounded as fake as Trelawney's predictions.

"Ginevra?" Ginny muttered with a hint of surprise as Ron also whispered,

"Ronald?"

"Are...are you two...um," Ginny stuttered.

Draco held Hermione closer as Ron and Harry gave Draco looks of death.

"Well, I'll let you think about what you were going to say...Draco and I are going to eat." Hermione smirked as she started to walk away.

"W-what was that?" Ginny was trying to get a grip on reality...which seemed far away at the moment.

"That was Malfoy..." Harry said slowly.

"...with Hermione." Ron finished, also in a daze.

"So she really _has _done the worst she could." Ginny gulped.

"No. I won't believe it." Ron shook his head, being the first to come back from fantasy land. "Hermione would _never _go for Malfoy! He's either done something to her, or they're playing some trick on us."

"If you haven't noticed _Ronald_, the Hermione we knew is long gone." Ginny crossed her arms. She didn't add, 'which is pretty much your fault.'

"Well, I for one, am going to find out what's going on." Harry said angrily as he stomped away, in the direction Hermione and Draco had left in.

"Hey, I am, too, mate!" Ron called from behind, running to catch up.

"Hey! You can't just ditch me at breakfast, _which we sit together at_, to go look for that stupid Granger and Malfoy!" Lavender protested and pouted.

Ginny frowned, knowing Ron would join her. Ginny had once tolerated Lavender, but over the summer Lavender had...what we say, 'bloomed', so she became more and more conceited. Ginny never approved of Ron's relationship with her, but she was only the little sister, so what say did she have? _Whatever happened to Ron? He's changed into a jerk!_

But Ron did the unexpected.

"You know what, I'm sure you're capable of eating on your own now." Ron said dryly. Ron himself couldn't believe he said that.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she said nothing as she looked on. _Did Ron just say that?!_

Lavender was thinking the same.

"Ron did-did you just say that to me?" Lavender's sputtered. Her face was turning pink now.

Ron _would _have been a bit afraid of Lavender's reaction...but now he held on to his courage and stood up to Lavender.

"Why, nothing gets past you!" Ron smirked.

"Fine, if you care more about Granger than me, maybe we shouldn't be together!" Lavender yelled angrily, turning around to stomp to the Gryffindor table in a rage.

"FINE! I THINK WE REALLY SHOULDN'T!" Ron yelled back before turning around to catch up with Harry.

Ginny smiled to herself and jogged along with Ron. _It's nice to see that Ron's got his sense back. Let's just hope it's not too late.

* * *

_

A/N: Ah, cliffy, but I will tell you that the next chapter will start of with Hermione/Draco's POV. I personally thought that Lavender clung along for too long, she really wasn't adding much to the story since her personality and such only goes so far. So, we shall see what happens! (Scroll down to the bottom of the page to read some inside thoughts from me about this story.)

Thank you's (You all seemed to have so many questions! I know, because I think of the same ones, but you must wait to see the answers! This story _isn't _over yet.):

**wolfpupi**: I'm sorry that you don't like the hate and anger, this _is _an angst fic. Although you might be disappointed when the next HP book comes out, because each one gets darker. Read some of my humorous fics to cheer yourself up!

**Dragon's Fury**: Yup, Hermy's _almost _evil. But she hasn't even _seen _evil until she hangs out with Draco. Gasp! Did I just give something away? :P   
**meEw**: I'll try to email you on all my updates, but you should just sign up for an account and you can just put me on Author Alert.   
**shyngrl8**: You made a good point, would Hermione really turn so cold over homework? But it wasn't just that. Ron _cheated _on her, which triggered some effect. I hadn't described a whole bunch details of how Ron treated her, but she was basically a doormat. And that creates the cold Hermione. Thanks for the nice comments, too, though!   
**Damia - Queen of Gypsis**: Oops, you probably aren't that thrilled since I ended the Ron/Lavender thing...   
**Sever13**: Hehe, we'll have more interaction with Hermione&Draco next chapter!   
**EmmaWatsonRules**: Wow, I like that idea...bringing Hermione to Voldemort...hmm...   
**shanmo**: Aww, thanks! You've stuck with me from the beginning! :)

**Huked On Fonix**: YAY! MY STORY IS BLOODY BRILLIANT! I'M HAPPY NOW! :)   
**supernova8610**: Well, I'm glad I got some good feedback on my different POV's. It helps with the imagination on what's going on!   
**kriCketx0**: Wow...kinda tying in with my story here. Glad you're not ice though, lol.

**Lucifer's Garden**: I'm quite pleased with my frequent updates myself. But don't get to used to it...I think I'm just on a roll...hehe.   
**paprika90**: Great, that's what I was aiming for. :) Here's the update...hehe.   
**Emma Watson**: I'm sorry you don't like what I've done to Hermione...I suggest you don't continue reading. (Which I'm sure she's already done, meaningthis whole comment is pointless.)It might worsen your mood that I've already damaged. I didn't know my writing had such an effect, but if you'd like, you can read one of my humor stories to cheer yourself up.   
**borken hearts,crying tears**: Hermione will stay that way (for now), but she still doesn't know _quite _how to act (since she's never been this way) so there will be times that she won't be cold.   
**MrsGabriellaMalfoy**: Thanks, hope you keep reading.   
**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: Thanks for the review.

A/N 2: I'm seeing the path that this story is going down, and I'm liking it. Just a warning: I will bring you all through twists and turns, but do not fret! I wouldn't dare ruin such a story! But **do **give me your ideas and what **you'd **like, although I don't promise to do it. I need ideas on this story, but I still have a couple up my sleeves...which I've been using. I'm not too great on 'romance' stories, so this won't have _too _much of it, Hermione and Draco are a bit **cold **for that! Although Ginny and Harry...hm...what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Draco and Hermione didn't really stop to get some food like Hermione had said. It was obvious enough since the two were walking in the opposite direction. Instead, they headed towards the Astronomy tower, knowing it would cause Hermione's ex-friends to be misled in thought. Everyone knew the location was famous for attracting many couples in between class periods, and during after-school hours. Draco had seen this a lot when he went to contemplate issues, but he hid himself and thought scornfully as he heard and saw many secrets. However their trip was only part of the brilliant plan.

The two held hands as they walked, both not giving a second thought. Of course this was all relating to the scheme, since both knew that Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be going after the two. They ate it all up so perfectly.

Draco had to admit, he was having fun. Why, when was the last time he played such a prank and was on the run? He felt like a teenager kid, like he was, but he didn't feel it enough…everyone seemed to be abandoning their childhoods and growing up so quickly. Everyone was choosing sides because of the whole war, but Draco didn't want to think about it. He was destined to be a Death Eater, that was all there was to it.

But he was having a great time, and this really did brighten up those boring days. He didn't even mind the mudblood, except for the fact that she had done well. He took it lightly, knowing Hermione didn't share the same view. Suddenly, his affection for this hardened as he thought about what an impact it would have on his life career. It wasn't a game. Nevertheless, he was in a good mood as he held on to Hermione's hand and quickened his pace.

* * *

Hermione, for the first time in a week, felt something happy inside of her. Although it wasn't exactly happiness, it was more of the excitement of the reaction from her former friends. It was so great, and it felt _very_ good. Hermione thrived upon it like some barbaric predator. Revenge really _was _sweet. _This is exactly what I want, and it's exactly what I'll get. _

The two turned on the corner, just as Harry caught a glimpse of them. Draco and Hermione both smirked at this, the timing was great.Harry, Ron, and Ginnywould know where to find Draco and Hermione. It was amazing how perfectly they fell into Hermione's little trap of vengeance.

Suddenly, Draco pushed her against the wall. His grey eyes looked into her bright blue ones. For some reason, it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. _I want to have that affect on people…_ Hermione thought to herself, almost smiling at the thought. But the feeling went away as she looked back. She could see his emotions hidden, she, too hid hers as well. As the two stared at each other, it looked like two dead people looking at each other.

"What?" Hermione finally asked coldly. She showed no resistance to his hold. She didn't really care, if he tried anything she knew that those pitiful Gryffindors, unlike herself, would come and help her…not that she needed it.

"You want to make this look real, right?" Draco pressed on.

Hermione hesitated. He leaned in closer, looking harder into her blue eyes. He clutched onto her arms, and his icy breath fell upon Hermione's cold cheeks. _I feel nothing around anyone, at the most there's the hate and anger, yet why am I so nervous around Draco? What's so different about him? _

Hermione pushed away the thoughts and nodded in response.

Draco then kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened as she wasn't particularly expecting it. She opened her mouth in reaction, but he silenced her by sticking his tongue through her mouth. She realized what he was doing and returned the kiss, trying to make it look passionate enough for her first time.

The kiss was fresh, although not quite warm. Draco's lips were cold, as were Hermione's. It felt good…though none of the two would admit it. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waistas Hermionepulled Draco closer by looping her arms around his neck. The kiss almost felt real, and Hermione knew that it definitely looked it.

And it did. As Harry, Ron, and Ginny rounded the corner, they were in for a nasty surprise once again.

Ginny let out another gasp as Ron and Harry found themselves speechless, again. How dare they just stand in front of them, snogging! Finally Ron came to his senses and pulled Draco off of Hermione roughly. Harry shook himself back to reality, as well.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron roared. He glared at Draco as Draco gave the look back, smoothing his robes and straightening his posture.

"Is there a problem, Weasel?" Draco arched his eyebrow.

"THERE BLOODY IS A PROBLEM, AND THAT WOULD BE _YOU_!" Ron thundered, his face turning red, his fists balled up, and his voice growing louder.

"And what exactly is wrong with Draco? You don't approve of him? Well that's just too bad, because you certainly have no say in who _I _date." Hermione drawled emotionlessly. She could taste the sweet victory. "_Especially _if you have your own girlfriend."

"You got that last part wrong." Ron said quietly as he turned around to face Hermione.

The old Hermione would have felt better, hearing this. The new one just took it as another thing going wrong in her enemy's life, which also made her happy, just in a different way. Hermione didn't reply, however.

"Mione, we love you. We're sorry and well…we miss you a lot." Harry said slowly, his eyes pleading.

"_You _all love Hermione?" Draco snorted, his arms crossed. He took a few threatening steps forward, stepping in front of Hermione as if in protection. "I didn't know that's what love meant nowadays."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves. _If Malfoy wants to try to manipulate Hermione, he'll have to get past me. _

"You know what it means." Draco spat. He certainly was a good actor. He didn't make the slightest notion of fighting Harry with fists. "You _used _Hermione, you _abused _her. What sort of love is that?"

"_I _never meant any harm!" Harry shot back. "Sure Ron made some mistakes, but friends _forgive_."

Out of the whole week, that sentence clung inside of Hermione's head like a baby to its mother. Hermione's conscious seemed to crawl back, voicing itself.

_Forgiveness… _

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco. What did she see?

_Draco…he understands me. He knows my pain, although he doesn't have to say it out loud. He hasn't hurt me like they did… I didn't waste years of friendship on him. _

Hermione looked towards the three Gryffindors.

_Why are they fighting for me? They're supposed to hate me! I'm supposed to anger them, hurt them, and reflect the pain I once felt! Why do they still care about me? Why? _

Hermione stood silently, hearing the bickering between the four.

"Well then here's an example of _another _mistake. Hermione can choose who she'd like to be with. She's perfectly capable of doing so." Draco practically spelled out the last sentence as if Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in kindergarten.

"_I'm _not going to stop Hermione from being who she wants to be with." Ginny hissed at Draco.

Hermione felt another pang of surprise inside of her, yet it still did not show on the outside. _Ginny…she doesn't care who I date. She…accepts me for who I am? She never used me or abused me. So why do I despise her so? _

"But I know she _doesn't _want to be with you. I know this isn't real." Ginny ranted on.

_Right. That's why. Because she thinks she knows me perfectly well, when in fact, if she **was **my best friend, she would have told me about Ron and Lavender. Yes, a spring back to reality. _

"You don't know shit." Hermione cut back in coldly as she glared at Ginny with those dark bright blue eyes. (A/N: Oxymoron! Go me!)

Ginny was appalled by Hermione's language and attitude. She knew deep inside she would never adjust to this new Hermione. So why was she fighting so hard for her? _Because there's hope… she can change back! _

"Leave. All of you. It's too late, you've done the damage, just accept the consequences. I have." Hermione swung her arm around Draco's waist. "I've found someone who doesn't hurt me, and accepts me for who I am."

This was the moment that Harry, Ron, and Ginny felt the most regret and guilt in their whole life. Thoughts throughout their heads were the same from each other. _Why didn't I just shut up about Quidditch? Why did I care if Hermione was a perfectionist and workaholic? Why did I judge her for all of that, and expect her to accept me? Why did I get so irritated by what she did, yet used her with it? Why, why, why? _

Draco gave one last sneer at the three before pulling Hermione closer to him, the two walking to the Astronomy tower. This time they would actually be going there, though not for the reason that couples went. They left the three standing in the corridor, shocked. Realizing there wasn't much to do, for now at least, they headed towards the Great Hall to finish breakfast. Except none of them were quite hungry.

Ginny was the first who wept. Harry looked on the verge of angry tears, and Ron had a saddened look on his face.

"We'll win her back." Harry gave an encouraging smile to his friends. He rubbed his eyes dry and added, "Don't worry, we will."

* * *

After the two had turned around and left, the walk down the same corridor had been silent for Hermione and Draco. Voices carried in the long hallways, and both were paranoid of being heard. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps, and then it was the 'clunk' their shoes made on the concrete stairs. As they reached the top Astronomy tower, though, the silence was broken.

"I can't keep doing this." Draco said, looking impatient. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance.

Hermione raised her eyebrow as if saying, 'doing _what_?'

Draco gave a look back with a smirk, implying 'you know what.' Hermione knew what he meant, so she asked dryly,

"And why?"

"I saw emotion in your eyes. You still care for them, or at least, you think you do. If you're taking this seriously, which I've guessed you are, stop playing games. You better choose what side you want _now_, because I'm not here to fool around." Draco narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

He cornered Hermione, towering over her. Hermione didn't feel threatened, like Draco said, she was perfectly capable of doing so. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. So she stared back in defiance. She would _not _let him be the powerful one.

But on the inside, Hermione panicked. This surprised her, for it seemed as if she had never felt this before…in reality it had just been too long. It had been too long since she had _felt_. Although in the world it had only been over a week, abandoning emotions for that long felt like _forever. _

So as Draco waited for her answer, thousands of thoughts raced throughout Hermione's mind. She knew she had to answer that one question ringing in her head. _This is the fork on the road. I can only choose one path to go down. But the question is…which one? _

A/N: I know I didn't show any interaction with the Slytherins and Draco, yet, since we're still stuck on one darn scene! (slow writing...eh?) Well I'm working on the next one already, but do give your input! I really do appreciate every review, and I think it's rude to read and not review. :P   
Thank you's:   
**fantasy-princess09**: I like that philosophy! So now you better review. :P Hehe, thanks!   
**shyngrl8**: Hurry up and update your story!   
**lonelyngel**: Your review really put me in a good mood. Thanks. :)   
**supernova8610**: Good, although I haven't exactly put them together yet...it'll come up later. Right now they don't even notice how they're getting closer...   
**Huked On Fonix**: DUDE YOU'RE WICKED AWESOME FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! :P Hehe, here's that fast update. ;)   
**Hiscefit**: Don't worry, I'll write more...I wouldn't abandon this story. (Well, hopefully I don't get a writer's block.) Glad you love my story!   
**MrsGabriellaMalfoy**: I won't let Hermione change back this early in the story! Never. Ever. Hehe...or would I?   
**Emma Watson Rules**: Thank you, that is exactly what's goin through my mind! (You do analyze my story well!)   
**hotskittles**: Did I really make your day?! Cause that made my day...you know, making your day! Whee, I'm a wicked writer! (Not literally though, right? Haha jp.)   
**paprika90**: Ah, no big, I don't even use the author alert. I dunno why...I just put the stories on my favorite list and check up on it. :P   
**ilovetom88**: Mwahaha, I am the boss! But your input does count. Hehe...boss...I like that...   
**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Good! So you keep reading and reviewing, please!   
**Dumdumditz23**: Thank you!   
**Starlight-heart**: YAY! MY STORY IS LIKE 'WHOA'! Hehe, you're like whoa for reviewing. :P Thanks, keep it up!   
**Celi**: Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Draco couldn't believe what he was saying. He cringed inside knowing he had been hypocritical, accusing Granger of 'playing games.' But this was it; if she picked _them_ Draco would never have another chance at gaining Granger's trust. And if he didn't have her trust, Lucius would be mad. Yes, his father would be very mad and Draco would find himself homeless…nameless…_alone_. So this was a very big risk he was taking.

Suddenly he wished that he had never caused Granger to break up with that Weasel. Why, none of this would have happened, would it? No, that wasn't it. Granger would have figured it out sometime, although her reaction might have been different.

Nevertheless, Draco put on an impatient look to hide his thoughts, as if they could be read by Granger's blue eyes.

* * *

Hermione knew Draco was right, it was now or never. She didn't want to seem indecisive, so she answered promptly. 

"I'm not here to play games, and you know that Draco. I will admit that perhaps some _feelings _flickered in my eyes for a few seconds, but _they _are the past, and I am through with them."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Good."

Then Draco left, leaving Hermione. A smile crept onto Hermione's face, an _actual _smile, but it wasn't for Harry, Ron, or Ginny. It was for Draco.

* * *

Draco scowled; he had left Hermione in his spot of peace and tranquility. But he couldn't help but dwell on the kiss. _It was nothing…just a mere act. Although…I wonder if that was Granger's first? She's the only other one I've kissed except for Pansy… Wait! Why do I care? Why do I always find myself thinking of her? This is insane…no, I'm not insane. I'm just thinking about her because this is what my father told me to do…to gain her trust. _Draco stuck with that reason. 

He sighed and glanced at the time. He still had half an hour before classes began, and he still hadn't eaten anything yet. So he walked to the Great Hall, sitting down with his fellow Slytherins. Most had left already, except for Crabbe and Goyle, of course having their third helpings, and Pansy, who simply could not do_ anything _on her own without Draco.

He got weird looks from the other tables who had watched the scene, glares from some of the Gryffindors (specifically Potter, and the two Weasleys), but he didn't see any surprised looks upon the Slytherins. He hadn't expected this, but he didn't say anything. He sat and ate in silence.

"Your father sent me a letter. I'll be watching over you, so don't be getting _too _close to that mudblood." Pansy narrowed her eyes as she watched Draco eat.

"Jealous?" Draco couldn't help testing Pansy's temper.

"JEALOUS?! Of _that _mudblood? You really are funny today." Pansy said sarcastically, but it was too obvious, everyone knew that Pansy was upset about the whole situation.

"I'm not trying to be funny. Don't try to ruin my father's plans." Draco got up, turning around to leave the table. Pansy screeched angrily to him,

"THEY'RE NOT YOUR FATHER'S!"

Draco ignored Pansy, but was a bit irritated of her correcting him. _So what, father practically **gave **the Dark Lord the idea, more than likely.

* * *

_

"I don't trust Malfoy." Ron said sourly.

"We know. We don't trust him either." Ginny couldn't help but be annoyed by the obvious statement.

"I think we should try to find out what he's up to." Harry suggested.

"And where would we start off doing so? Normally 'Mione would be here to guide us…" Ron said glumly.

The three said nothing more as they finished their breakfast. All three were watching the Slytherin table, specifically Draco, sending silent daggers with their glares. They couldn't hear much, but they heard Pansy yell,

"THEY'RE NOT YOUR FATHERS!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron whispered, leaning in to conceal the conversation he was having with Harry and Ginny.

"I'm guessing Malfoy _Senior _has something to do with this. And since Pansy sounded angry…that _had _to be about Hermione. But…how does Lucius Malfoy connect with Hermione?" Ginny analyzed out loud.

"Well the two can't be on good terms. Therefore this _must _be some sort of trap…or trick…" Harry murmured.

Ron's eyes widened and Harry and Ginny could see that something had clicked in his head.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's so obvious! Lucius or You-Know-Who plans to _capture _Hermione! They're trying to get _you _Harry!" Ron almost shouted, but remembered there were people listening.

Harry and Ginny frowned, not wanting to believe it…but knowing it had to be the reason.

"We've got to warn Hermione." Harry said quickly.

"And which one of us will do that? If you haven't noticed, Hermione hasn't been _listening _to us." Ginny snapped. "We also have _no _evidence."

"Then what do we do?" Harry shot back.

"We drop clues…hints. Hermione will be able to figure it out; she just can't figure out that _we're _the ones helping. We also have to make sure that Draco doesn't know what we're doing." Ron added.

"Well that part's easy. We can just act hurt and depressed, as if Hermione's words really got to us and we've given up on her." Ginny explained.

"But to drop clues…we have to _find _some. We have to dig up dirt that has information about kidnapping Hermione, or else she'll never buy it." Harry said.

"Where should we start?" Ginny asked.

"I'm thinking about the Slytherin boy's dormitory…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"How on earth are we going to get _there_?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, we'll think up a way." Ron brushed Ginny off. He and Harry had so many experiences they knew _exactly _what to do. Especially with the proper ingredients.

"Well don't think you're leaving _me _out, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny snapped.

"Fine. Here's the plan…" Ron began.

* * *

Lavender fumed as she paced back and forth in the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney wasn't there, but she and Pavarti were allowed anyways. 

Lavender just simply could _not _believe it. _She _was dumped by _Ron Weasley_? That was absurd! She was supposed to break up with him! She never really liked him, but it was nice having someone do whatever she beckoned. He was kind of cute though…but what was she thinking?! She absolutely hated Ron for ruining her reputation, why no one would _dare _dump her!

Then Lavender decided to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room to pretty herself up. Ron would regret that he _ever _dumped Lavender Brown!

She pretty much stomped in the corridors on the way. However she then ran into Draco Malfoy.

"All by yourself, Brown? Where's the Weasel?" Draco sneered. "Oh right, he dumped you."

"Shut up, Malfoy, where's _Granger_?" Lavender retorted. "I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet."

Draco found he was unable to answer the question. He had to pretend that they were going out, and for some reason, it didn't bother him. Since when did he grow used to the muggle-born? _Muggle-born?! Since when have I used that term, either?!_

"I don't know, but I can guarantee you she's not with the Weasel." Draco smirked before walking past Lavender to the Slytherin Common Room.

Lavender was a bit relieved that Hermione hadn't gotten back with Ron yet. Although she didn't seem like she cared for Ron _at all_. Lavender shrugged and started to the Gryffindor Common Room again, less angry than she was before.

* * *

Hermione still hadn't left the Astronomy Tower. She gazed outside and saw the grand view, and wished she was a bird so she could fly away. _I could leave this stupid place; leave all my problems behind…_

Hermione stood, thinking about this…and the kiss. It was wonderful, and it _was _her first time. She frowned, though, knowing it probably wasn't Draco's. He probably had kissed Pansy like that a thousand times…but Hermione shrugged it off. _It doesn't matter; I'm only using him for revenge…right?_

Hermione sighed. _Right, except that I'm finding myself forming a **crush **over him. Now that I've seen the dark side…well, I really like it._

As she thought about this, she realized that there weren't many people that fancied Draco. There was Pansy…and Hermione, and that was about it. Draco hadn't been very attractive with his hair gelled back, but now…now it was better. He wasn't the hottest guy in the school, no, apparently _Harry _was, but he was cute. In Hermione's eyes he was hot, but everyone has different tastes.

Hermione glanced at the time; she only had ten more minutes until class began. So she hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room to get her school bag, only to run into Lavender.

"Watch where you're going, _Granger_." Lavender spat as she gave Hermione her biggest look of hate. Her blood boiled up again as she saw the person she loathed the most.

Hermione looked around, there wasn't anybody watching. So she decided to have a little fun.

"Oh really? _I _should watch where I'm going? Maybe you should." Hermione said dangerously softly as she muttered, "_Wingardeum Leviosa!_"

Lavender shrieked as she found herself floating.

"_Silencio_," Hermione said another spell. Lavender's voice was _really _annoying, but now Hermione enjoyed the quiet.

"If you want to stay safe, stay _out _of _my _way." Hermione said coldly as she pulled her wand down, causing Lavender to fall on the ground hard. Hermione didn't bother saying the counter-curse for the silencing spell, she'd let someone else do that for her.

What Hermione didn't notice was Lucius Malfoy hiding behind a statue, but still watching. He had come to Hogwarts for some business and was on the way out. What a coincidence that he should run into _Granger, _of all people. So he stood by and watched curiously.

* * *

He had seen everything, Hermione hurting the girl, and it seemed that she was _enjoying _it. It amused Lucius, for he remembered when he had met the mudblood. She had changed a lot more than Lucius thought from what he had been informed. Then again, seeing is believing. 

Suddenly sparks flew inside of Lucius' head. The Dark Lord could make use of her more than just bait, why if she _liked _torturing people…she might like to serve for the Dark Lord.

But Lucius doubted his theory. _That's not classified as 'torture', although Draco never mentioned anything about the mudblood hurting anyone. She may not have used any powerful spells, but there **was **the dark hate in her eyes…yes, the hate. That could be used to the Dark Lord's advantage, but this task would be harder. How to convince the mudblood…

* * *

_

"Why should we resort to recruiting _mudbloods_?" Bellatrix sneered. Lucius had met with the Dark Lord, who made it into a meeting with everyone, after he had finalized his new plan the next day. He glared at Bellatrix, for the other Death Eaters did not speak up when Lucius had finished proposing his plan, but _she _was quiet irritating and rude.

"Silence," Voldemort said coldly. Bellatrix scowled but bowed and obeyed, feeling the superior smirk Lucius had plastered on face.

"She has potential, and it would be perfect for her to face Harry in a battle or duel." Lucius pointed out with a cruel smile.

Voldemort thought for a moment.

"The prophecy says otherwise, however she may show some value to our side. I think a private meeting with Miss Granger will decide that. Bring her to me." Voldemort ordered.

Lucius nodded but before he disapparated, he heard Voldemort add,

"Your death will account for any loss."

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, thinking about the day. He and Granger had held hands while walking in the corridors and cuddled during lunch, but they hadn't kissed since. Hermione had sat at the Slytherin table despite the small complaints and grumbles of a few. Those who knew what was going on, at least more than Hermione had known, they had kept quiet and acted as they should, seeing a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. However they knew it was crucial for the two to get closer…so they left them alone. 

The whole act, it was fine. The two rarely talked, anyhow, and it suited Draco quite well. He couldn't _stand _Pansy's huge mouth, constantly open. Why, Granger really was perfect for Draco, they both seemed like some evil king and queen.

Draco sighed and got up to go to dinner, when there was a knock on the portrait. He walked over and opened it cautiously.

"Hello father," Draco said as he stepped aside to let Lucius into the Slytherin Common Room. He was surprised for his sudden visit without notice, but he didn't know that Lucius had come straight from his meeting with Voldemort.

"Is anyone here?" Lucius ignored Draco's greeting.

"No, they're at dinner." Draco said, not adding 'Which is where I'm supposed to be.' He was supposed to be sitting with Granger. _I wonder if she's at the Gryffindor table, since I'm not there yet._ Draco had gotten used to it, although he didn't know if Hermione had, and it seemed as if they were actually a couple. Seemed. Draco wished, but he wouldn't admit it…not even to himself.

"Do not worry; your tardiness will be excused." Lucius replied, reading Draco's mind. Although he could probe Draco's emotions, he did not know his exact thoughts, for Draco had been trained to block off any mind reading, he had _some _experience with Occulemency.

Draco nodded and waited for his father to speak, already knowing what it was about.

"He wants you to be monitored at all times, so a few of your fellow Slytherins will be watching. However, there's been a change of plan. She might serve more use than we thought, so she needs to be convinced to join our side." Lucius said coldly.

"Yes father," Draco said emotionlessly. Inside he was worried; for this _wasn't _a simple task now, and he, for once, found himself not knowing what to do.

"Well, if it's too tough for you, just bring her to meet with the Dark Lord, and he'll do the convincing." Lucius, once again, saw through Draco's eyes.

Draco nodded as Lucius got up and left. Draco sat on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room alone, and he smiled as he stared into the flickering fire. _It'll be nice having Granger on our side._

Draco then rose and started to the Great Hall. Only after he left did Harry, Ron, and Ginny crawl from behind the couch and invisibility cloak.

A/N: Yup, a cliffy. I will tell you, however, the next chapter will back track in time and begin, but with Harry/Ron/Ginny's POV, and then more of Hermione's POV. **I am terribly sorry for the long wait. **I was without my computer for more than a week, so I hope you understand. I made this chapter quiet long (I feel like it is, anyways. My writing style is a lot more shorter than most stories...unfortunately), though, to make it up to you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you's:  
**xAlysonx**: Hehe, she chose Draco! :)

**cloudlessnight**: Whoa, I didn't expect too many readers to relate to the story, but that's cool that you do. Glad everything's okay now!

**Celebrean**: Ah, that means that no matter what I do to the story…you'll like it! …right? Lol.

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Blaise? I never knew much about his character, so he's not really going to be in the story…what's he like, anyways?

**Sever13**: USELESS REVIEW?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A USELESS REVIEW! SO REVIEW! :)

**hotskittles**: I feel SO good that I make your day. Did I make it today??? :) I like skittles…

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: I like your plot…I already used part of it ;)

**fantasy-princess09**: Thanks for reviewing, once again. Yeah, I like the new strong Hermione!

**Huked On Fonix**: Aww…this isn't a really fast update is it? :( I have an excuse though! No computer access!

**paprika90**: All questions will be answered as you read on… :P

**MrsGabriellaMalfoy**: Really?! I never find myself using oxymorons. It just doesn't come naturally when I write.

**ShimmeringEvil**: She chose Draco's side. So you better be happy! Jk.

**Lucifer's Garden**: Thanks! Hope this one's brilliant, too.

**supernova8610**: Thank you!

**ilovetom88**: Sigh, that sounds so cool. Boss. Mwahahaha!

**Dragon's Fury**: You were right. To me, it seems really predictable…I mean there would be no story if she didn't choose Draco. Right? Lol.

**Allychik6**: Your review made me smile. I love nice comments like yours.

**Celi**: You ask, I give. Here's more!

**Ronniekinsgrl**: Now that you mention it, you're right. My summary _is _dull. I'm off to change it!

And thanks to everyone else! None of this would be possible without you guys! (Uh, and I'm serious.) Hopefully this long break hasn't destroyed my writing, because since I've taken a break…I'm afraid I've lost that 'roll.' I seriously hope I don't have a writer's block! Gah!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

If it weren't for Harry and Ginny, Ron would have burst out from under the cloak, hexing the Malfoys into oblivion. Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous wizard, and it took both Harry's and Ginny's strength to save Ron from going to his doom. Once the two Malfoy's had left, however, the three let out relieved sighs, but were immediately filled with concern and worry.

If the three hadn't snuck into the Slytherin common room that night, they would have never known the danger. It seemed as if Voldemort would try to get Hermione soon, and the three would have to work quickly to make sure that would _not _happen.

It was luck, really, that brought the three there. While Ginny had gone to get some hairs from Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy for the Polyjuice Potion, Ginny had overheard Pansy telling Crabbe and Goyle the new password and scurried back to tell Ron and Harry while under the invisibility cloak.

"Are you sure?" Ron hesitated.

Ginny glared and replied,

"_Yes_, Ron. We should seize this opportunity _right now_ since it'll take forever to get the Polyjuice Potion ready!"

"She's right, Ron, besides it was really 'Mione who made it that other time... We can sneak under my invisibility cloak right now, everyone's off to dinner anyways." Harry added.

Ron nodded as the three threw the cloak over themselves, setting out to the Slytherin dormitory.

As they walked, Harry took out the Marauder's Map and the three followed straight to the Slytherin dormitory.

Ginny whispered '_serpent_' ("How original," Ron muttered.) and the painting opened slowly. The three crept inside and looked around to see the common room empty. It was quite boring with the Slytherin colors decorating the room, and it seemed to give off the appearance of a dungeon. But the fire place was going and it wasn't too bad. Harry gave a thumbs up as they took off the cloak, ready to go upstairs when...

Harry threw the cloak back on, dragging Ginny and Ron underneath with him, _just _in time as Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs into the common room. After Draco sat down on one of the coaches, oblivious that there were others in the room, Ron pointed at the couch and Ginny and Harry both followed, hiding behind the couch and invisibility cloak.

The three didn't have much time to find anything when there was a knock at the painting. Draco immediately got up and walked to the canvas and opened it.

And yet there was another shock as the three saw Lucius Malfoy. They listened intently to the conversation, getting more and more concerned…and after the two left, well, that brings us back to the present.

"We need to find Hermione _now _and tell her." Ginny said slowly.

Ron and Harry gulped and nodded. They knew that there was no time for fooling around, if they didn't hurry up Hermione would be gone.

"Y-you don't think she really would-"Ron began.

"No. Hermione may not like us at the moment, but she's not stupid. Although…Voldemort has the ability totalk her into it…" Harry sighed.

"I wish I had never hurt 'Mione," Ron shook his head sadly. The two gave sympathetic looks and the three got up, ready to go find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Draco. _What's taking him so long?_

She sat alone, for no Gryffindor wanted to be around her anymore. She liked it better than sitting at the Slytherin table by herself with some Slytherins asking questions more than likely. They weren't afraid to talk to her. But she was considered a traitor among the Gryffindors, except for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and the rest had experienced her hate…and they were filled with hurt and anger.

So, Hermione got out her book and read some, but after a while Draco still didn't show up. Finally Hermione sighed and got up, walking towards the library. On the way was silence so that she could hear herself think.

She was thinking that she was _really _beginning to like Draco. She liked his personality; she was obsessed with the dark side. But she frowned as she thought on. _Draco will be a Death Eater. I don't want to be on the same side as Harry…but I certainly am **not **interested with Voldemort. Oh, I suppose I'll just stay out of it. That way I can perhaps…have a chance with Draco._

The two had a strange connection that Hermione couldn't make out herself. But it seemed like some sort of silent understanding, the two didn't need to speak to communicate. Hermione somehow felt comfortable around Draco, he didn't ask her for favors and whenever she looked in his eyes, it seemed as if he really cared about her. Of course to anyone else his eyes looked cold like they usually did, but Hermione saw past it.

She saw that he had cared from the beginning when he, surprisingly, did not complain about the act. She would expect at least one foul insult from him, but there was none. He didn't call her mudblood anymore, in front of everyone they referred to each other from their surnames, however even when they were alone they were polite and called each other from their first names. That was, when they talked.

When they did, it was small talk about random topics and they agreed most of the time. She had remembered their conversations in Potions when they partnered up together, at first to the surprise to the class, but now it was expected.

"_Pass the unicorn hair." Draco said._

_Hermione handed over the thin, fine hairs._

"_You cut the Wood Sprite, I'll start stirring." Hermione replied without a glance._

_Draco nodded, not looking up and began cutting the Wood Sprite. He wasn't one to take orders, but Hermione didn't say it in such a tone and Draco decided since they were a 'couple' he should try to cooperate. For some reason, he didn't find that hard either._

"_There's a Hogsmeade trip in a few weeks." Draco stated._

_Hermione knew that this was his way of asking, and both knew that they were going either way to keep up the act._

"_I need to make a trip to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."_

"_I have quills."_

"_I'm looking for a specific one."_

"_Which one?"_

"_I need a new black and gold pheasant feather."_

"_I have one, but it's quite old. Nice tip and writes without ink blots."_

"_Exactly why I need it. It's also got a nice grip."_

"_I prefer the silver plated peacock quill."_

"_Exspensive."_

"_That's my style."_

_Hermione and Draco looked up at each other. As their eyes met a smirk formed on Draco's face and a sarcastic smile on Hermione's. Draco pushed back a strand of Hermione'sblackhair behind her ear andkissedher lightly on the cheek, Snape didn't notice (although Pansy did with jealousy), and the two resumed to the potion._

Hermione walked on as she thought about their encounters, but halted as she saw Lucius Malfoy. He didn't see her as he turned a corner and walked on, but Hermione stayed in her tracks until someone tapped her shoulder.

She whipped around with an icy glare to see Draco.

* * *

The news still dwelled in Draco's mind as he walked down the corridor. He liked the idea of having Granger on his side…then he'd maybe be able to…wait, no! _She's a mudblood. I can't possibly date her._

But Voldemort was a half-blood.

Most of the Death Eaters knew this, although they said nothing. It was obvious Voldemort resented it and well, he couldn't help being one, but he knew there was something wrong with mudbloods.

_If he can accept her for who she is, then certainly father and mother will._

He smirked at the thought and walked on. Taking quiet, soft strides, he reached the Great Hall and gave a quick look at the tables. Granger wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Your mudblood left." Pansy interrupted Draco's thoughts. He turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"Watching her?"

"Of course." Pansy spat back. "It's my job." She then walked to the Slytherin table with her food.

Draco was amused from the jealousy of Pansy as he walked to the only place he knew Granger would go…the library.

He was surprised to see her standing still in the middle of the corridor. _She must have seen father. _He gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder. He must have startled her, for she turned around hastily with an icy glare.

* * *

She soon softened her look a bit, only giving an emotionless look. 

"Where were you?" Hermione dared to ask. She rarely spoke, but she decided since they were alone, this would be a good time for her to know where Draco was.

Draco was surprised from hearing Hermione's voice, something he hadn't heard for a long time. Although he didn't miss the know-it-all tone, he did yearn to hear Hermione speak, although he would not _ask _her to talk.

"I was speaking to my father." Draco answered honestly. If it was anyone else, Draco would have made something up. Even if it were the tiniest thing, Draco was simply used to lying, and he was good at it, too. However around Hermione…he seemed to not care since she wouldn't.

Hermione didn't suspect anything, for it was common for a son to talk to his father. She knew Lucius could easily come to Hogwarts' grounds, so she didn't give it a second thought. She started back to the Great Hall, but Draco pulled her back.

Now it was her turn to be surprised, even though she didn't show it. But Draco could read her emotions, as she could to him; this was what resulted from being together so much. They slowly grew closer, even if they never spoke and rarely showed feelings.

Draco struggled to find the right words, but once he did he said it in his usual drawl,

"This would be a lot easier…if it was real."

A flash of thoughts ran through Draco's head immediately, for he did not simply ask out girls unless he knew for a fact they would accept. _Easier? It's already easy enough, so why did I say that? **Why **did I send my true feelings out? Why did I tell her? If she turns me down…it will be the end…_

Hermione's head was also suddenly clogged up in a whirlwind of thoughts. _Draco…likes me? No…he just wants to make this easier. It's easy enough to me, although maybe Draco finds it hard…since I'm **just **a mudblood. But come on, if it were to be real…then that means…he **does **like me!_

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Hermione was stunned. She didn't have that tone of amusement that she heard in Draco's voice, and it was more of a rhetorical question.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"…and you're the smartest witch?"

Hermione gave back a smirk, only drawing Draco in more for he liked the fact that she had inherited his smirk. It was a sign that maybe they should be together.

"Well I just never thought I'd hear those words coming from _your _mouth to a _mudblood_." Hermione retorted.

"Answer the question Granger." Draco was getting impatient and anxious.

"Yes." Hermione said simply. She then started back to the Great Hall, Draco catching up.

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming from _you _to a Malfoy." Draco said with a playful grin.

It was then Hermione knew that he was serious, for Draco didn't give a real smile to just _anyone_. Well, a grin was close enough.

Hermione shrugged and then replied honestly,

"You're the only one who really understands me."

Draco knew it was true, and it was also vice versa.

"And you're the only one who really understands me." Draco said softly. He whispered it so Hermione wouldn't be able to hear, but her sharp ears caught it. She knew it wasn't meant to be heard, so she kept walking and grasped Draco's hand gently.

They would act no different since they already seemed a couple, and Draco was pleased because he could always use the excuse that he was supposed to pretend to his fellow Slytherins. Everything was going great…

* * *

As Ginny, Ron, and Harry rushed out of the Slytherin common room, not wearing the invisibility cloak for everyone was at dinner and since they were in quite a rush well it isn't easy to run under a cloak with two others, Ginny halted for she was the first to come to her senses. 

"We should tell Dumbledore first!" Ginny exasperated.

Ron and Harry stopped, too and turned around. The two boys looked at Ginny and then at each other.

"She's right," Ron said to Harry. So the three turned around and ran the other direction to the Headmaster's office.

"I know the password. Lemon drop," Harry spoke in front of the statue as Ron and Ginny caught their breath. The gargoyle didn't budge.

"Are you sure that's it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Positive…wait, he must have changed the password," Harry groaned.

"The new password's licorice." a voice came from behind.

The three turned around and sighed in relief to see the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, there's something awful going on and if we don't hurry up Hermione could be gone forever!" Ginny burst out.

"Why don't we discuss this inside?" Dumbledore led the three into his office.

After half an hour, Ginny, Harry, and Ron managed to spill the whole story despite the hyperventilating breaths and quick words.

However, Dumbledore was calm the whole way through and even after the three finished explaining, he did not say anything.

"Well, what do we do?" Harry finally asked impatiently.

"There is nothing we can do." Dumbledore sighed. He opened a drawer and brought out a metal tin. "Lemon drop?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, sir, but this is no time for a lemon drop, and what do you mean there's nothing we can do?" Ginny flustered.

"I mean we cannot do anything to change the matter that is out of our hands. I am aware of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger's interactions, but I trust Miss Granger and I know she will do what's right." Dumbledore explained.

"What do you mean she'll do what's right?! She's gone to be mates with Malfoy!" Ron's face was turning red.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath and then replied,

"Do you really think we can tell Miss Granger what to do at this point? I'm sure you've seen her way of…rebelling, let's put it that way. If we tell her not to associate with Mr. Malfoy, this will not help the situation. It is up to Miss Granger to discover things herself and decide what's right. It _is _a risk we're taking, but Miss Granger is a clever witch. She can handle herself."

It was starting to make sense in Ginny's head, although not the boys.

"Headmaster, she might turn into a Death Eater! This isn't something to simply 'discover'! And if she says no, she can't handle Voldemort and the other Death Eaters!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, he's right. Hermione won't listen, so no matter what we know or do, it's up to her." Ginny said sadly.

"If only I could strangle Malfoy…" Ron grumbled to himself.

"So you're just going to let this happen." Harry said quietly.

"Miss Granger will know what to do." Dumbledore said one last time as he rose from the chair. "Now why don't you three go join everyone else in the Great Hall? You three must be hungry by now…"

Ron's stomach growled and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, let's get some food."

It was somewhat frustrating for Ginny, Ron, and Harry to know so much information, but have no way to help their dear friend. They could only watch from the sidelines, or in this case their table, as Hermione and Draco sat together, growing closer. They could only see Hermione go to the dark side and hope for the best.

"Cheer up; Dumbledore's right…Hermione will do what's right." Ginny said softly even though she doubted it herself.

A/N: Well I feel this is quite a long chapter compared to what I write! Sorry there's not so much touchy feely stuff between Draco and Hermione. I don't really like the I'm Draco And I Can Snog Who Ever I Want character for Draco or the I Am Suddenly Hot And A Slut character for Hermione. Please review, anyhow, and tell me what you think!

Thank you's:  
**xAlysonx**: Thanks! Hope Hermione's POV showed you enough of what she thought.

**Celebrean**: Why do you hate Lucius? Just curious, he's not my favorite character, but your review gave me some ideas. :P

**Kristina Chang**: Thanks for the advice, I won't force myself. Hehe, I really can't force myself to write, you know.

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Wow, that's a cool description, although I never got all that from the books.

**hotskittles**: Man all your reviews make me smile! Don't doubt yourself, you could easily write better than me! (Although I doubt myself a lot, lol.)

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: Oh, the part about Hermione choosing Draco, which is kinda what everyone thought, but oh well. Lol I don't think I'll be bringing a dark Ginny (Hermione's enough haha). I'd like to throw myself in there to be with Draco. :)

**Huked On Fonix**: Quick enough update? I really should stay away from my computer though…it takes over my life…lol

**paprika90**: Hmm, was Hermione dark enough in this one? Eh, not sure, but I'll try harder next chapter!

**ShimmeringEvil**: Sorry, no scandalous in this chapter. I'm not so great with that, but I'll try to add something.

**supernova8610**: I'm glad you like the idea. :)

**ilovetom88**: sigh Everyone says cliffies are mean. They aren't to me…but that's probably because I'm the author…lol.

**Dragon's Fury**: Ahh! All the questions! Just wait and see. :P

**Allychik6**: Ahh! I hope Draco is more like his real character in this chapter…for some reason my thoughts really dwelled on what you said. Bleh, I'm not the best writer, lol.

**Celi**: :) smiles back

**Killing Angel**: Don't worry, I won't give up on this story. That's cool that you can relate to Hermione…I can't except for maybe some of the brains. (Modestly, though.)

**PinkTribeChick**: Yay! I'm happy that you like my story! :)

**shyngrl8**: No writer's block yet, :)

**firefairy14**: Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Ron, Ginny, and Harry tried to find other things to occupy their minds, knowing they could only stand by and watch Hermione. It seemed like years, but two weeks passed by with watching Draco and Hermione hold hands, kiss, knowing Draco would betray Hermione. The time went by slowly for the three while Draco and Hermione saw that it flew by quickly. For time really does pass by quickly when you are enjoying yourself.

Although nothing quite eventful happened for everyone else, Lavender Brown had a new spark in her life. She had found herself a new man and was officially going out with Dean Thomas. Dean wasn't that bad looking, although everyone knew Ron was more handsome, even Lavender. Dean had curly brown hair and almond eyes. His dimples were cute, though, and he was more muscular than the years before. He had a bit of a growth spurt over the summer, but was still quite lean. (A/N: This is my description of Dean; it may not be what they have in the book, but oh well.)

It was obvious Lavender walked with Dean hand in hand by Ron on purpose. She wanted to make him jealous, get back at him for ruining her status. Of course no one judged her upon that, but she seemed to think so and well, she _was _shallow.

What Ron found odd was that it didn't bother him.

"If you'd like I can knock Lavender down for you," Ginny offered at breakfast after Lavender passed by for the _third _time. It was getting a bit annoying. She scooped some more scrambled eggs and stuffed her mouth. Ginny seemed to take on some of her brothers' characteristics.

"Nah, I don't really care about her." Ron shrugged as he gulped down some orange juice.

Ginny dropped her spoon and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Since when?" Harry asked curiously.

"…I broke up with her, remember?" Ron rolled his eyes as he began on his toast.

"But everyone knows you were _crazy _about her." Ginny said in a semi-bitterly way, for it reminded her about Hermione. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone get over a relationship so quickly. You and Lavender have definitely set a record."

"I just care more about 'Mione, okay?" Ron snapped as he finished swallowing his toast. Apparently he had a huge appetite this morning, although he usually always had room for food. He picked up a bread roll and began to spread butter on it, dropping the subject completely.

Ginny and Harry exchanged amused, but happy, glances.

As the three finished breakfast, the bell rang. Harry and Ron quickly bid good-bye to Ginny as they ran off to their classes, leaving Ginny to walk to her class alone.

As Ginny walked, she began to think. It had been so long since she had thought about her _own _personal life, since she had been directing all her attention on Hermione. But Hermione deserved that, and much more for all the times she and the boys had ignored her. It _was _mostly the boys, but Ginny had some to blame. But since she could do nothing for Hermione at the moment, she finally found herself with more time, but not exactly less stressed.

For some reason, Ginny thought about her silly crush on Harry a couple of years back. She chuckled to herself, remembering how she obsessed over him before she had befriended him. Now that she was single, without Michael, she started to see Harry as more than a friend. He had more confidence, or perhaps it was because Ginny was one of his best friends. He no longer acted nervously like he did around Cho Chang, mostly because he didn't like her any more.

It sort of saddened Ginny as she started to think more. _Well, Harry obviously doesn't like me…we're only good friends. I can't help but think he's cuter than usual with his messy hair and lovely smile._

Ginny suddenly stopped in the hallway. There were a crowd of students and she couldn't get past. _I wonder what's going on…_ There was obviously some commotion brewing around. Frustrated, for she didn't like to be late, she pushed her way through the sixth and seventh years to find herself at the inside of the circle, staring and gaping at the sight in front of her.

* * *

Since everyone already thought Draco and Hermione was a couple, there were no shocks or surprises in the two weeks they were officially a couple to each other. Of course no one else thought they _weren't _ever an official couple, except for the many Slytherins. There wasn't any major change between Draco and Hermione, although rarely, when no one was looking or around, they would share a small half-smirk-half-smile. 

They had more visits with each other alone, though, which Pansy was noticing with jealousy. Of course Draco said it was to gain Granger's trust, which was true, although he himself wasn't sure of his intentions anymore.

This morning, however, Hermione and Draco had eaten breakfast early (both were early risers) and started to class when the bell rang. The two walked hand in hand, their chin up high and eyes straight ahead, looking as if they weren't paying attention to anything, yet they were quite aware of their surroundings.

Then, Draco, saw Potter and Weasley and couldn't resist 'accidentally' bumping shoulders.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel." Draco snarled. Hermione stopped and the two dropped their hands.

Draco had pulled out his wand, and Hermione did, too. Ron saw Hermione's wand out and they lowered theirs, hesitating. How could he hex or curse Hermione? And was she going to attack him?

Hermione just held her wand high and walked towards Ron. He backed up all the way to the wall and realized he could do nothing. Hermione had him cornered.

Students were gathering around by now, but Hermione ignored them. She had her wand at Ron's neck and said icily,

"Do not threaten my boyfriend."

"I'm just trying to help-"Ron began.

"No. If you want to help, stay away from me and any of my friends." Hermione cut him off. "Is that understood?"

Ron gave a small nod and Hermione lowered her wand, but looked right at Harry.

"That means you, too."

Harry nodded as well.

Hermione turned around to Draco.

"Don't antagonize them. They take it to their bloated heads."

Draco smirked and reached out, grasping Hermione's hand. The two started walking again.

* * *

Ginny was appalled by Hermione's behavior towards Ron and Harry. She was about ready to run in there and curse Hermione herself. _How could she be so cruel after we've apologized and tried so hard to ask for her forgiveness?_

It was easy to say, after the incident Ron, Harry, and Ginny were a bit discouraged in gaining back Hermione.

"She's obviously Draco's girlfriend for real now, so let's just give up." Harry said bitterly in the hallway. "Besides, we can't do anything."

Everyone had pretty much left by now and Ginny, Harry, and Ron found themselves talking in low voices about what had just happened.

"It's alright if she likes him, you know." Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

"And why is that?" Ron asked angrily.

"You two are pretty much trying to control who she goes out with. I mean, you do it to _me_ Ron, and it's irritating enough. Let Hermione be with whomever she wants to be with, or this won't get any easier." Ginny snapped. "But…she didn't have to act the way she did."

"No, she didn't. Let's just leave the two alone." Harry sighed.

"It's going to be hard…" Ron murmured.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy." Ginny pointed out.

"Right, well, then let's just go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and have some fun together." Harry suggested.

"Eh, I have to stay to finish the Potion's essay..." Ron said sadly. This was yet another small reminder that Hermione was gone.

"…that's due on Monday." Harry said slowly.

"Exactly," Ron replied with a sigh. "In fact, I should go start on it…have fun with out me." Ron made a face at the parchment paper but groaned and walked upstairs to get more silence to concentrate.

"So, I guess it's just us two." Harry said. Ginny could swear she could hear a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

"Yup," Ginny replied with a smile.

There was a minute of awkward silence, and then Ginny finally spoke,

"Well, I have some homework to finish so…I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Right, see you then." Harry said in what seemed like a nervous voice before walking up to try to help Ron.

Ginny went to sleep that night with a happy smile, something she hadn't felt for a while.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat next to each other, bored in Potion's class. Usually a Friday was something to look forward to, but today it was note taking day. Then again, when wasn't that class boring? 

Draco had been thinking about the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, and was looking forward to it. He didn't breathe a word about how he felt to Hermione, although he was sure she knew exactly how he felt, and he knew she was some what excited as well. But Draco decided it was time to do something drastic to make sure Hermione had his complete utter trust. He decided it was time for the Dark Lord's plan to take action.

Hermione was busy copying notes and listening to Snape's monotonous drone. She wasn't thinking about anything else, for she withdrew herself to her studies, and then some time for Draco. Her concentration was soon interrupted by a pale hand that slipped a scrap of paper on her desk.

She didn't look at Draco, for she knew it was from him, but rather she opened it up in a quick motion and read,

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at nine._

Hermione felt a small smile crawl onto her face.

Draco saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but grin a little himself. As she looked up and their eyes met, they both truly beamed.

What exactly was so cheerful about that one note?

Hermione had always felt that the Astronomy Tower was Draco's special place, for she had seen him go a many ways up the stairs. Not that she watched him, but she paid close attention. She didn't want the whole relationship to be some sort of hoax, since it _was _real now. She did actually care quite a bit, but there were no other girls lining up for him so she wasn't ever jealous. She was only afraid…of being hurt, for Draco was the only one left now…

Yet, after reading those eight words, she felt as if he trusted her with his favorite possession, be it a place. And she began to trust him more as well, which is why he knew what she was thinking most of the time.

When Draco saw that look of joy on Hermione's face, he knew that he pretty much had her, that after this night she would be _his_. He knew that he would finally have someone to confide in, to share thoughts and feelings. Feelings… Draco ignored his usually, but lately they had been stirring inside of him. He made an extra effort to care not about them, but he realized that…he needed Hermione.

He didn't know what it was, he wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he was happy himself when he saw Hermione's smile, for it was something rare to see and it was only for him.

* * *

Pansy could feel her face getting hot as she saw Draco and Granger share a smile. She was watching them as close as ever now. _How dare she take my man!_

She was getting more and more suspicious about this 'relationship' they were putting on as an act; because she was starting to believe it was _real_. She had tried to talk to Draco about it, but he denied it…

She knew he was good at lying, so it wasn't as if she could turn to Draco to find the truth. _I bet that mudblood doesn't even know. She can think she knows Draco, but she's just a filthy mudblood to him and always will be._

This was getting to Pansy though, and she absolutely had to know what was going on. She needed to catch them when they were alone. _But even so, it doesn't mean that they do anything alone, either. She's too silent, and Draco isn't talkative either._

As she thought to herself, she began to realize the _only _way she could effectively spy on the two. She would have no problem watching Draco, but it would be a problem with the mudblood. She would have to get a Gryffindor to do some spying for her, so she could find out if it was real or not.

_But who? Who could possibly know Granger well enough and would actually do such a thing for me?_

Oh but the answer was too obvious as it dawned on Pansy. Potter and the two Weasleys.

If it were _anything _else Pansy would have never considered it. But no, this was about her _guy _and desperate times call for desperate measures.

_**They **surely don't want the two together either, so it won't be hard to persuade._

Pansy stayed up that night writing a letter to the three.

_I have a proposition to make. I'm thinking Draco and Granger are really going out, but I'm not sure. I do know that you three don't want it, and I don't either. I can spy on Draco while you three watch Granger. Perhaps we could find something out by working together._

_-Pansy_

Pansy took one last look at it. _Well, I don't sound too pathetic. _She looked at the time. It was eight-thirty. She decided to send it so the three would get it tonight and would be able to think about it. Then, perhaps in the morning they could talk about it.

* * *

Draco snuck out without being questioned on where he was going from his Slytherin classmates. He even managed to get to the Astronomy Tower early, at least early enough so that Hermione hadn't arrived yet. He was thinking to himself as he waited for Hermione. 

_I do hope this will work because Hermione **better **join. Otherwise father's life is ruined, which **is **pretty much mine. And if **I **fail, it will be the end of me. What **are** my intentions? I do like Hermione, but it's not like a love her, so it isn't a huge deal if I betray her…is it? Wait, it's not betrayal, I'm helping her! She'll see that the dark side is better…yes, she will._

He jerked his head up as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He saw the moonlight shine on her jet black hair as she walked up the last step and the flicker of her brilliant blue eyes. He glanced at his pocket watch and saw that it was exactly nine o'clock.

"Hermione," Draco acknowledged with a grin. "Right on time."

* * *

Hermione now dwelled in the library most of her time when she wasn't with Draco. She returned late, around midnight when the Gryffindors were asleep. She was careful not to get caught, and was lucky for she was never spotted. It wasn't like the lack of sleep mattered, Hermione still aced through her studies. 

But today she waited in the library for it to be time for her to leave to the Astronomy tower. She was reading a book and checked the time. Eight-thirty. Sighing, she returned to her book and finished it. She looked back at the time. Eight-forty-five. _Good, it's time._

Hermione got up and walked out of the library without checking a book out from Madam Pince.

The walk seemed to take forever to get to the stairs. The corridors were mainly empty, for Hermione did not run into anyone, but as she reached the stairs, she took a deep breath started up the stairs. Each step only made her heart pump faster. _Control yourself!_

As she reached the top, she immediately saw the silvery hair of Draco Malfoy. _How long has he been here?_

"Hermione," he said. "Right on time."

* * *

"I find punctuality important." Hermione grinned back. 

Draco didn't reply, but instead he looked out into the night sky.

Hermione didn't push him to talk, but instead leaned against the sill where Draco was and stared out, too. _How calming and peaceful this is. Such a perfect place to think._

Draco felt the same way about the tower, but he was currently occupied with different thoughts.

_What am I going to say to her? "Hi, this is my favorite place and, well, I decided to show you so we can trust each other more." Why didn't I prepare myself? _Draco frowned inside as he knew the answer. _I never went through **this **before. Thank goodness she's quiet and different than other girls. That **is **the reason I like her…_

"Doesn't this make you feel better no matter what?" Draco said softly as he still stared out into the sky. The moon was large and bright and seeing it's reflection down in the lake was a perfect picture. The stars twinkled in the sky, and the night air was cooling and comfortable. Draco and Hermione felt they could just stay there forever.

Hermione turned her gaze to Draco, but saw that he did not look back. This was the second time she heard that tone of voice from Draco, although she wasn't supposed to have heard it the first time. She could tell he wasn't used to it and felt awkward. She then realized that it wasn't as easy for her, either. _It used to be so easy for me, too. It made me vunerable._

Hermione looked back into the sky and replied,

"That's why you and I enjoy this place."

Now Draco turned to Hermione. _How does she know I love this place? She certainly pays attention…_

Draco lightly touched Hermione's cheek with his hand, pulling her to face him. She didn't resist, so Draco hesitated and then leaned in to kiss Hermione.

A/N: Just to clear it up: This isn't really a cliffy; I just wanted to end it here. I've already thought up an ending and well, I've even started to write it. I know I'll have to fill in the gaps, but tell me what _you _think! Hogsmeade trip tomorrow!

A/N2: I have to confess. I am constantly doubting my writing and worrying that well, I screwed up. I'm paranoid like that. Well, I hope I didn't make any flaws in the story so far…

Thank you's:  
**xAlysonx**: THAT'S AN AWESOME WORD! FANTABULOUSLY! The word I made up was mimitate. That's to imitate/mimick. Haha.

**Celebrean**: Haha, I love Draco, too. My favorite character of em' all. :D

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Blood and Chocolate? Sounds interesting… What's that about?

**hotskittles**: You know what's scary? I am a straight A student…lol

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: Hm…good idea…

**paprika90**: Good! Hehe, alright I _have _the answer to your question, but you'll have to wait to find out. :P

**ShimmeringEvil**: Yay! My writing's improving? :P

**supernova8610**: Thanks for the notice, I changed it and tried to replace the chapter.

**Allychik6**: Oh my gosh you're right. I'm horrible at descriptions! I try, though.

**Celi**: You always ask so nicely. :P

**shyngrl8**: _If _she finds out. :P JK, you'll see.

**cloudlessnight**: Haha, I understand computer problems, but thanks for reviewing. I absolutely hate it when I know something, but can't do anything about it! :(

**Morgainn**: I'm sorry your friends took you for granted. I'm glad you dumped them. But you're right; Hermione takes a lot of crap from the two.

**raven**: Haha, harsh words but honest.

**Pure Sunshine**: It's great to have people who connect with my story. Your review was really sweet, and I thank you for your nice comments. :)

**GiGGLeBot91**: Thank you!

**LiLAzNGrL8790**: Hehe, yay! Can I try on the Harry/Ginny to see if that works? JK.

**ShyLittleViolet**: Thanks!

**amethyst-rose**: I like the new Hermione, too, but I'm not so sure if I've portrayed her well…

**a-charming-spell**: Yeah, I think that black hair with blue eyes would rock! (Both are my fav colors)

**TomFelton4Me**: Nuh-uh. Tom Felton for ME! JK, I like Lleyton Hewitt. :)

**foxer**: Sorry! My writing style is short :( , but I hope this is longer. :) Oh, and about the spaces thing, for some reason fanfiction did that to some of my chapters, there were typos that I know I didn't make…strange.

**BrokenSilverDreamz**: I do hope there isn't another fic with my idea. Do I really keep Malfoy like himself? I am constantly worried that I've ruined his _original _character, but I'm glad you think otherwise. Great, I like the different POV's myself, it's a new style of writing.

**Hottenispro88**: Don't be disappointed if she doesn't get a real meeting with Voldie…(this is a hint, but I might change the ideas I have right now.) Haha, you play tennis? I do, too! I love Lleyton Hewitt. :)

**LiLyMaLfOy33**: Thank you!  
**Sever13**: Aw, don't expect it to be long for I've already got ideas for the ending…

**ClareJ**: Of course I'm continuing this baby! (Um, the story, lol.) I love dark stuff, too!

**Slytherin ice princess**: Haha your sn has the title of my story! …ignore that comment, I'm feelin a bit hyper and stupid. :)

**shanmo**: Haha I use … SO MUCH! Hiccups suck. I swear, drinking water doesn't do crap!

**MrsGabriellaMalfoy**: Oops, thanks for letting me know. I get the difference now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Hermione was sitting in the library staring at an open book. She had gotten up early, but didn't want to stay in the same room with all the other Gryffindor girls who were still sleeping. Instead, she walked to the library and sat down in the corner to contemplate. She was pretending to read a book so she could think about last night.

_After Draco kissed Hermione, he pulled back first. Hermione's eyes flickered up to meet Draco's face. She was still hanging on the taste of his lips._

_"I…" Draco began. His eyes darted around, as if looking for the right words. He then focused his gaze on Hermione again and mentally smacked himself. Why was he acting like this?_

_"I like you." Draco finally let it out. "That's why I brought you here… I just…I want to be able to talk to someone…"_

_Hermione always saw it in Draco's eyes, in Draco's heart, but never did she hear it aloud. She realized that it was because of her that Draco had changed, or at least was acting a little humane. She also saw that Draco was having huge difficulties admitting such a thing which was why he had become silent again, fixing his eyes on the silent moon again. The glowing stars outlined the moon and filled the sky, helping the moon brighten it up._

_But Hermione also realized that it was because of Draco that she **hadn't **fallen into complete darkness. She saw that they were helping each other, although not knowing it. It made no sense, but it was like two negatives creating a positive._

_"I'm here." Hermione replied. "I'll always be here for you to talk to. I know that you're afraid to trust. Do not be afraid. Trust me, and I'll trust you."_

_Draco didn't look at Hermione, for he knew that he would act nervously again. He hated himself for it, he hated himself for showing such emotions, but then it dawned on him. It didn't matter. He didn't need to prove himself to Hermione, because no matter what she understood. Why…he never knew anyone who could read him like she could…_

_"Do you like me, Hermione?" he asked quietly. He felt safe on the tower under the night sky._

_There was a slight pause and then,_

_"Yes, for you are the only one who understands me."_

_Draco then turned to Hermione and their eyes met._

_"I can tell that you're afraid, too. Why else did you pause before replying? You think I'm going to hurt you like Potter and the Weasleys. And you're right, I might. Because we will never know what will happen in the future. You have to understand, Hermione, that hurt is part of life. Since when did someone play with love and not lose? Of course my strategy has always been to avoid it unless you know you'll win, but then you came along. Take another chance. Don't hold back." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear._

_Then Draco turned around and left, leaving Hermione behind. As he left, he thought to himself, 'Well that ought to get one hundred percent of Hermione's trust. There's no way I can fail now.' He was secretly pleased with the job he had done, thinking up that whole speech. But the first part…why did he struggle so? He tried to shake it off, but the nagging feeling in the back of his head said, 'Why did I feel like I meant those words?'_

Hermione had lingered in the tower for a couple more minutes, letting what Draco had said sink in, and then she, too, left. But now that she pondered Draco's words in the library, she wondered if he had meant it. _He's right, though. I should give it another chance…_

Sighing, she looked back at the book, but her concentration was broken by,

"Are you planning on eating breakfast?"

Hermione looked up to see Draco leaning on one of the bookshelves with his arms crossed. His sarcasm did not seem spiteful, but rather teasingly instead.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Hermione smirked back as she rose up; holding onto Draco's extended hand. The two started to the Great Hall and looked forward to the day.

* * *

Ginny yawned and stretched as she woke up. She wasn't a morning person, but when she remembered what day it was and that she would spend the whole day with Harry alone, her mood brightened immediately. She got out of bed and got dressed, humming a merry tune to herself. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and while brushing her hair she walked back into the room. She then noticed a letter on her bed. _When did that come?_

She opened it up to read Pansy's note. Her eyes widened and she scurried downstairs, then back up to the boys' dormitory to show them the letter.

"Gin, it's early…" Harry said groggily as Ginny _literally _shook them awake.

But Ron and Harry woke up right away as they read the letter.

"I think it's a perfect idea, but I don't trust Pansy." Ginny told the two her opinion.

"You're right, I don't trust Pansy either, which is why I think this is some sort of game." Ron crossed his arms.

"Ron, you just don't trust _any _Slytherin." Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron scowled, acting defiant.

"I personally think Hermione really does like Draco, although I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual. Spying wouldn't hurt, though. You're right Ron, Parkinson _isn't _trustworthy, but we should agree to her proposal." Harry said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Ron began to burst.

"Ron, before you go ballistic, listen. We don't _have_ to tell her _everything_." Harry grinned ominously.

Ron closed his mouth and gave a sleek smile back.

"Why then what are we waiting for? Get ready so we can go to the Great Hall and eat!" Ginny nagged the two boys. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs to wait for the two. She knew it wouldn't take them long, for they would just throw some robes on without brushing their teeth or hair. This was something Ginny absolutely could _not _understand about guys.

* * *

Pansy wasn't in the best mood in the morning, for she knew _her _Draco was going with Granger to Hogsmeade. She had decided she was going too, for she didn't need _him _to have fun…or did she? Well she was going with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini anyways. 

She felt anxious as she sat in the Great Hall at breakfast, constantly watching for Potter and the two Weasleys.

"Why are you always looking around?" Draco first noticed her jittery mood.

Hermione glanced at Pansy to hear what she had to say. Pansy had to use all of her energy to keep from lunging at that incompetent mudblood.

"None of your business," Pansy snarled.

"Suit yourself," Draco said amusedly as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Hermione wasn't eating or drinking anything as usual. Pansy mentally called her an anorexic freak, but what she didn't know was that Hermione ate in the library. Of course she snuck in her food, but she enjoyed snacking while reading.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco nodded and got up. He took her hand and held it. Then the two walked out of the Great Hall.

Pansy was so mad, she was about to stab the sausage on her plate when-

"We got the letter." Ginny interrupted Pansy from behind.

Pansy turned around quickly to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny staring at her strangely, for the saw her about to murder the already dead sausage.

"And?" Pansy asked impatiently from the three's silence.

"We accept it, but-"Ron began.

"You don't trust me." Pansy finished with a short laugh. "I knew this was coming, so I decided to tell you what I know."

Pansy then told them how she was watching Draco because of the plan to capture Hermione and use her against Potter. She didn't know about the Dark Lord's plan to actually _use _Hermione if possible.

Ron was about to open his mouth to say that they already knew, but Ginny elbowed him and shut him up. It was good for Parkinson to feel like _she _was ten steps behind; when in fact it was the other way around. Ginny couldn't help but laugh on the inside, knowing they had an upper hand.

"There, I told you all I know." Pansy finished. "Now it's your turn."

The three looked at each other, but it was Ginny who spoke up.

"We think Hermione actually likes Draco and is perhaps _with _him, although we don't exactly buy it. We had a somewhat _rough _encounter with her and Draco, and we _did _see them snogging." Ginny answered truthfully, yet she was still lying.

Pansy raised her eyebrow.

"You three used to be that mudblood's best friend. Don't tell me that's _all _you know." Pansy scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Now Ginny arched her eyebrow. She would have stuck up for Hermione if she hadn't been such an arse the other day, but instead she was insulted by Pansy's rudeness, although she was correct.

"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed we're not exactly speaking. In fact, she's never in the common room, rather in the library so I've heard." Ginny spat back.

"Well isn't it _obvious _then?" Pansy almost threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You three can spy on her in the library!"

Now it was the three's turn to feel stupid. Why hadn't they thought of that? Well, it wasn't as if Hermione talked to herself so how would they find out anything anyways?

"Right, like that will tell us anything. Let's watch the girl read!" Ron said sarcastically.

"If you keep an eye on her, something might turn up." Pansy whispered as she leaned in to the three. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think we might be attracting too much attention. You do your job, I'll do mine."

And with that, Pansy motioned Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini to follow her. There was no way she would leave the mudblood and her Draco alone for a second in Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny realized that a few people were starting to stare for they were at the Slytherin table, so they quickly sat down at their table.

"What was _that _all about?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"Oh, she hexed Ginny in the hallway earlier so we went to tell her off." Harry lied.

"Well, I can get Lavender to knock some sense into her." Dean winked.

"I doubt Lavender could, for she'd be too busy putting on make up." Ginny muttered, but Dean didn't hear.

"Well, we're going to head to Hogsmeade." Harry motioned to Ginny with his head to follow him.

"You guys just sat down…" Dean said, confused.

"Right…we're bringing some food with us." Ginny added as she grabbed a few rolls and headed with Harry. Dean looked at them as if they were crazy, but shook his head and turned to Neville.

"Have fun," Ron said grimly.

"Don't worry; we'll bring you something back from Zonko's." Harry said to cheer his friend up. Ron gave a smile back and resumed his eating.

"Why the sudden leave?" Ginny finally asked Harry when they were alone in the corridor.

"We've got to watch 'Mione, that's all." Harry shrugged. "I for one want to know _exactly _what's going on."

Ginny looked at Harry and could see that that was an excuse. What, did he want to spend time with Ginny alone? Feeling hopeful, Ginny quickened her pace to match Harry's as he started back to the common room to retrieve his cloak and Marauder's Map.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, hand in hand. Hermione had ditched her Gryffindor scarf and wore Draco's. For some reason, the colors looked better on her than those of Gryffindor. She looked nice, and so did Draco. 

There was fresh snow on the ground, and the two made a trail of footsteps with each step. There was a slight breeze, but other than that, the cool air was enjoyable for the two. The cold didn't seem to bother Draco.

The only other things among the scenery were the people, including Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini watching from one side of the street. On the other side were Potter (he had decided it was uncomfortable under the cloak)and Ginny. Although they tried to conceal themselves, it was obvious to what they were doing.

"They're watching us." Hermione said softly so that Draco would be the only one able to hear. She made no notice of looking around, either, so that it wouldn't look as if she suspected anything.

"So I see," Draco murmured back. "Would you allow me to knock down Potter?"

"Not that you'd seek my approval. Why don't we leave the two love birds alone? Ignore them, for I think it better that we control what impact our actions make." Hermione replied, still looking ahead with her dangerous eyes.

"Why of _course_ I'd listen to you." Draco said dryly. "But you forget Malfoy's don't take orders from anyone. Well, I see a point to your excuse to not brawl with him, so perhaps I'll just try my best to control what they think by what we do."

The two stopped at the door of the store. Before Hermione could reply, Draco opened the door.

"Ladies first." he bowed with a smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in, retorting,

"It wasn't an excuse."

Hermione picked out the quill she wanted and was about to take out her money to pay for it when she remembered she had spent most of it on her last trip and that she more than likely didn't have enough left. She twirled the quill between her fingers, panicking inside. She couldn't possibly ask Draco to pay for it, for she would look stupid.

By luck, or perhaps coincidence, Draco gently took the quill from her hands. Before she could say anything, Draco walked up to the counter and paid for it.

As he walked back, he put his index finger to Hermione's lips as if to silence her. His lips curled into a small sneer as he said,

"Consider it an early Christmas gift."

And with that, Draco tucked the quill in Hermione's pocket.

Hermione didn't thank him because one, he knew she _was _thankful, and two, he didn't really expect or anything. It felt awkward to say 'thank you' and for Draco it was probably even worse to say 'you're welcome.'

So the two walked back outside, but this time Draco was heading towards somewhere he wanted to go.

"Where to?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Let's just go take a walk." Draco replied. Hermione didn't add any side comments wondering why he would suggest such a thing.

"Trying to lose the paparazzi?" Hermione asked amusedly as she noticed they were still watching from the sidewalks.

"They'll follow." Draco said dryly, almost rolling his eyes.

And he was right, for Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Potter, and Ginny were _terrible _detectives when it came to watching someone.

But still, it was peaceful and quiet on the snowy path with the trees frosted. The perfectly white snow was bright and beautiful. Hermione and Draco held hands and walked in silence, just devouring the scenery.

Hermione was without thoughts; she was just appreciating Mother Nature, while Draco was thinking about when the plan would take place, how he should not fail, and then that tiny thought of his liking for Hermione. He still didn't know what to do about it, for they were already together…correct? Their relationship seemed well enough. Now if Hermione would just join with the Dark Lord...

* * *

Harry desperately wanted to just talk to Hermione, to find some sign that she really did hate him and love Draco. But love…what did she know about love? What did any of them know about love? They were young, such affection was just 'puppy' love. He then saw his chance as a black and gold quill fell out of Hermione's pocket. He started towards her, but Ginny pulled him back. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed. "Do you absolutely want to blow our cover?"

Harry hesitated at that comment, but Pansy interrupted from behind.

"Oh bother, Draco knows you two are watching. He knows I am, too, but he probably thinks it pure out of jealousy. ("Which isn't far from the truth," Ginny muttered.) You two _have _no cover; you're horrible at keeping secret." Pansy rolled her eyes before brushing past them. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini said nothing but sneered at the two.

"I just want to see something…" Harry murmured, pulling out of Ginny's grasp. He walked quickly and picked up the quill.

He was rather close to Hermione and Draco who immediately turned around.

"Hermione, you dropped-"Harry began, but Draco cut in.

"Trying to pick pocket my girlfriend's possessions?" Draco snarled, snatching it away from Harry. He casually dropped it in his own pocket thinking, 'I might as well wrap it and give it to her on Christmas.'

Harry looked at Hermione hopefully, just praying with all his heart that she might say something to stick up for him, say something showing that she didn't feel pure hatred towards Harry…

But instead she turned around and began walking again, Draco doing the same.

Harry felt as if Hermione had shattered their friendship _again_, smashing his heart. He missed her so badly, without her there was only Ron. Ron was his best friend, too, but it wasn't the same without Hermione…

"It's alright Harry." Ginny said softly as she walked up to Harry and held his hand to soothe him.

Ginny immediately felt awkward touching Harry's hand and hoped that he didn't find it as strange. But instead he turned to face her, still holding onto her hand.

"Ron and I are still here for you." Ginny went on, trying to erase the hurt look on Harry's face.

But as Ginny rambled on, Harry just looked at her face and saw that she looked really cute with her Gryffindor scarf and red cheeks (it was cold for them). He saw that she really cared for him and…

Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny softly on the cheek.

"I'll be alright, Gin." he smiled.

Ginny stopped talking. She was in quite shock from Harry kissing her cheek.

"Um…good, well, let's just…head towards the Three Broomsticks…we're done enough watching…" Ginny stammered.

As they turned around and started the other way however, Ginny pulled Harry to a stop (for they were still holding hands), and spun him around to face her. She pulled her arm around his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. _There, now he knows exactly how **I **feel!_

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Ginny just smiled and held his hand, walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

A/N: Well, the next chapter will be _after _Hogsmeade, I just couldn't _resist _where I ended it. Hehe. I've developed an ending already, although I haven't written it out. (If you read _carefully_ and try to analyze, there's a clue in this chapter that ties this with the surprising ish ending. Eh, you'll more than likely see it _after _the story's finished, but oh well.)

Thank you's:  
**xAlysonx**: Ah, you're so sweet! I'd give you a hug if I could…HUG smiles back : )

**Celebrean**: I'd tell you what I have planned…but I want to keep it a surprise.

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Wow, that certainly is interesting. I'll have to check it out.

**hotskittles**: Perfect writer?! Thanks, but I wish. Lol, loved? By my friends and family, except I don't have a boyfriend. Turned down a guy yesterday though…

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: I'll keep updating :P

**paprika90**: Thank you!

**ShimmeringEvil**: Gah I'd answer your question…but…well…wait!

**supernova8610**: Your words really encouraged me, thank you. : )

**Allychik6**: Thanks for the criticism, I went back and added some description, although I'm not sure of managed to let my replaced chapter actually show up. You'd make a great beta.

**shyngrl8**: Ah, and that ship sure was sailing in this chapter.

**Pure Sunshine**: I find it kind and thoughtful for you to review! And I still do.

**LiLAzNGrL8790**: Is your favorite character really Ginny? I think she's great in the books but in fics her character just doesn't appeal to me.

**BrokenSilverDreamz**: Great! I'm afraid I might have ruined Draco in this chapter, but I tried to make up for it at the end of the flashback.  
**Hottennispro88**: Oh my gosh I must look retarded because it sounds like I can't count. The reason for that mistake was because I re-did the note so it sounded right and I guess I didn't change the number…Sorry for misspelling your sn…I'm sure there's someone with the same one except one n?

**shanmo**: Oh wow I read stories that are at like 40 and are STILL not finished. This is one of the shortest I've written, but for some reason I just had the perfect ending and well…I dunno. I might not if another idea pops in. : )

**Seachel**: Thanks, I read some of your works, too, not bad!

**DilapidatedStarSpirit**: Thank you!

**Ivy**: Aww, thanks. : )

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez**: Yes, and I changed it, thank you! I'm glad it didn't affect my story.

**kriCketx0**: Not sure about love, for that sounds a bit serious and difficult for Draco. I'm just not good enough to make it work. :P  
**warren**: love ya more! :P  
**technogirl**: OMG I LOVE TECHNO! ROCK ON! I know, I update so quickly, eh? That's mostly because I'm on a roll. Now if I don't get to finish this before X-mas break, I hope I won't have a hard time getting back on track…

**amethyst-rose**: Thanks. She got over Draco's cruelty to her the years before quickly since he helped her get over Ron.

**Huked On Fonix**: Hehe, thanks! I think my updates are fairly quick, too. :P

**xputteckx**: Thanks, I like that, too, since that's my goal. I believe sincerely that it's _very _difficult for Draco to turn nice, rather easier that Hermione turn dark since she _is _used.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ice**

**By: Helen Li**

Draco was sitting at his desk, doing his homework. It wasn't forced for Draco, for he could get away with it in Potions. The other classes mattered, but Snape wouldn't want to shame the record of the Slytherins, whatever record that was.

He had enjoyed yesterday with Hermione, strangely enough. He hoped more than anything that Hermione would join the Dark Lord so all would be perfect. He wouldn't be allowed to have children with her, though, but when the Dark Lord took over the world, he would have more options.

He was flowing nicely on his Transfiguration essay when he saw an owl fly from the corner of his eye. He knew immediately who it was from because of the distinct black feathers.

The owl dropped the letter and flew to wait on the window sill if Draco wanted to reply.

Draco opened it up and read,

_The plan has been finalized, date and time. You will receive the portkey to go to Aini Cave tomorrow at five o'clock._

As the letter burst into flames, Draco secretly jotted down the time, ate, and place to ensure that he would not forget. He looked at the piece of paper when he was through and decided if it was found, which would be highly unlikely, it wasn't obvious what was going to happen. Besides, who knew where Aini Cove was?

He had to admit he was excited that the plan was about to take place. He had done his job well, so hopefully the Dark Lord would accept him and his father wouldn't denounce him. It seemed like an empty threat anyhow, for he needed an heir and Draco was the only one in line.

Draco glanced at the time and back at his essay. Sighing, he resumed his work. After another hour, Draco had finished his homework and was tired from the tedious work. He decided to go to the Astronomy Tower to analyze the day before.

* * *

Pansy had just finished _her _homework when she decided to spy on Draco a little more. As she crept up the stairs slowly and quietly, she peered into the boys' dormitory. She saw that it was empty, and knew that most of them were downstairs. _Good, Draco's not here._

She walked to his desk, for she had seen him there a many times when she decided to hang out in the boys' dormitory. The scrap of paper caught Pansy's eye. She muttered a spell, making a copy of the paper and scurried out quickly, for anyone who might happen to come upstairs and find her actions suspicious.

After reading it, Pansy decided this could be valid information, important to the three Gryffindors. She wasn't one to help others, but perhaps this would gain her trust and they would share more, for she _knew_ there were things they _weren't _telling her.

Yet she knew it had to do with the Dark Lord and couldn't help but notice that if it was, why wasn't she informed? Did he like Draco more?

She walked out of the dormitory to find them, not wanting to waste a minute if Draco and Hermione _were _in fact together.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the Great Hall, talking about their new Slytherin 'ally.' 

"We wasted all of yesterday watching Hermione and Malfoy and still haven't gotten anything." Ginny groaned. She buried her face in her hands in frustration and despair.

"Well, it isn't as if it could help, because we can't do anything about it, remember?" Harry said bitterly. He, too, was feeling very discouraged.

"At least you two went out. I was stuck here all day working on that bloody essay!" Ron complained as he rubbed his eyes. "I think I got approximately one hour of sleep…"

"Aw, does someone need his nappy?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron frowned and rested his head upon his hand, his eye lids threatening to close. As Harry and Ginny kept talking, he couldn't help but doze off a bit. Every once in a while he'd jerk his head back up before falling down.

"Ah, here comes our new found Slytherin ally." Harry raised his eyebrow as he saw Pansy walk by. She dropped a note on the ground which was obviously for them, but kept walking. Thank goodness no one was watching intensely enough to notice or care.

Ginny picked it up and read,

_I have some information that might interest you. Go to the lake._

She didn't say anything but passed the note to Harry. After reading it, he shook Ron awake and gave it to him. They all wanted to know, even if they couldn't do anything. Maybe, just maybe, this could be _good _news, although the three weren't in such a good mood to think optimistically.

"Well, we better go." Harry sighed, giving one last look at his toast.

"Mm." Ron replied sleepily.

"If you'd like, you can go take a nap and we'll come back telling you what happened." Ginny offered.

That did it. Ron sat up straight immediately, his eyes fully opened.

"Nope, I'm fine, let's go!"

* * *

Pansy tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at the lake. It was only a couple of minutes before she could spot the three Gryffindors. _Good, they've come to their senses._

They stopped, Ron taking a breath (he really _was _tired), and Ginny was the first to ask,

"Well, what is it?"

Pansy would have held suspense to the three if she herself wasn't so excited about it. So instead of replying, she handed Ginny the scrap of paper she had copied off of Draco's.

Ginny read it and knew exactly what was going on. Harry and Ron read from behind her and were also stricken with fear. This obviously was _not _great news, instead it deepened the wound the three felt of despair.

"Now, seeing as though you three seem to understand what it means, explain. Don't try to leave me in the darkness." Pansy narrowed her eyes. Pansy was worried that she wasn't informed of this because the Dark Lord didn't trust her as he did with Draco. But she'd prove herself, she'd show the Dark Lord that Draco really did like the mudblood and _he _would be in trouble and _she _would be trusted. Pansy would be thoroughly disgusted with Draco if he fancied the mudblood.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other, as if asking the other what to do. It wouldn't help to tell Pansy, because they already heard what she had to say, but it wouldn't be right since Pansy obviously did this for trust.

"Well, if this is true…" Harry began.

"Then we should tell her everything we know." Ginny finished.

"But how do we know it's not?" Ron pointed out as he shot a look at Pansy. He was one to _never _trust Slytherins, and was right to do so.

"Trust me, it is." Pansy rolled her eyes. She was annoyed of their talking about her when she was _right there_."If do recall_ wanting_ to know what's going on."

That part was true; Pansy didn't have time to waste on sabotaging such matters. She needed her Draco, but if he really did fancy the mudblood, she'd steal away the favoritism towards him from the Dark Lord.

"Alright, well, we found out some more stuff that we're not supposed to know, and apparently neither is you. ...You-Know-Who wants Hermione to join as a Death Eater. They plan on capturing her for a meeting with him." Ginny said quietly.

There was silence among the four for a couple of seconds. Pansy looked thoughtful, as if still digesting the information. _This could mean that they are actually going out. …and if the Dark Lord's alright with it… _

"I suppose you three are going to try to stop him." Pansy pondered aloud. _Mm, I can at least serve **some** good to the Dark Lord for now._

Harry sighed as if in despond and replied,

"Actually…we can't do anything."

Pansy actually lit up at this comment, until…

"But Dumbledore can!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why don't we give this note to him?"

"Sorry, I can't let that happen." Pansy said, not sounding sorry at all, as she snatched the paper from Ginny.

"And why not?" Ginny glared at Pansy, thinking that she was outnumbered and she could still get the paper. Little did she know Pansy was well trained herself, and Harry and Ron weren't too keen on hurting a girl, be it Pansy.

"My job was to make sure Draco doesn't screw up, and if you get Dumbledore involved, I haven't done my job well, now have I?" Pansy replied nastily. She knew that she was in a way lying to herself, for she terribly wished to have Draco again.

"I didn't know you were actually following your job that you were just more _jealous _than anything else, but I must be wrong." Ginny said sardonically. She was filled with anger and was ready to hex Pansy into oblivion.

"So that's it for the whole 'trust' thing? Just using us for what we know?" Harry narrowed his eyes. _If only she wasn't a girl…not that **I'd** classify her as one._

"Honey, I'm a Slytherin." Pansy rolled her eyes as she brushed past the three. She had all they knew, so she needed them no longer. What she needed now was to find out if Granger would become a Death Eater. This could possibly be the only thing that would change her mind about her future career…

"Forget about her, Ginny." Harry said, putting his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Harry and Ron felt even worse than Ginny, since they were _very _limited as to what they could do. "It's not like Ron and I can do anything to a girl."

"Oh, but I can." Ginny growled.

Ginny shouted hexes at Pansy, but she was expecting it so she easily blocked them off. She managed to get away, although she wasn't able to retaliate. Ginny finally gave up and started to walk back with Harry and Ron.

"Can either of you two remember what was written on the paper?" Ginny asked hopefully. She couldn't remember a word, for her memory was poor. _This is our only hope…_

"Nope…I was too tired for anything to register." Ron sighed. He wished that he had never gone, for all the kindled spirits inside of him were gone.

"I can remember it said 'tomorrow', but other than that…" Harry trailed on.

"We can try to get Dumbledore to keep a close eye on Malfoy tomorrow." Ginny suggested.

"No, that'll probably trigger Malfoy that we know something and then we'll never find out when it happens." Harry said glumly.

"So all we can do is…" Ron began.

"…watch. Sit and watch." Ginny sighed.

* * *

The next day came by quickly. A Monday was just an ordinary day to everyone else, but for Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny…well it was a lot different. Ron, Harry, and Ginny just wished Draco could drop dead during his Quidditch practice and hopefully all would be well. Draco was thinking the opposite however, for he was excited to get the plan moving. 

He stayed in a good mood throughout the day, which even Hermione noticed. The only thing Draco had to do was to lie to Hermione about having something that evening. He was a superb liar, but he knew that Hermione was very sharp.

"I won't be here for dinner." he said to Hermione during Potions.

"And why?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. It wasn't in her voice, but Draco knew she was.

"My mother's ill and my father requests that I see her." he lied. _I'm such a good liar I sometimes believe myself…_

Hermione only nodded and they both resumed their potion.

The only other interruption throughout Draco's day was a particular meeting with a particular someone.

Draco was walking down the corridor to his dormitory after Quidditch practice. He wasn't comfortable around the guys on his team in the showers, although he wouldn't admit it. But he soon wished himself there as he ran into Pansy Parkinson.

"Where's the mudblood?" she snarled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do I care?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, her lips curling into a sneer.

"Oh, but it seems that you do, which the Dark Lord won't like very much, now, will he?" Pansy smirked.

"Well, it doesn't seem that he has been telling you everything, does it?" Draco retorted as he walked on. He knew this had to have gotten to Pansy's head, for she stood there in fury without a comeback. He reached the dormitory without anymore disturbances and hopped into the shower.

It was four o'clock and in only an hour he would have a meeting with the Dark Lord. Draco was a little anxious and afraid, for any small thing could anger the Dark Lord, and he did _not _want to come back with injuries.

As he got out of his shower, he dressed in his robes and paced back and forth in his room, anticipating something…_anything_. He tried doing his homework, but he couldn't concentrate. Finally four fifty-nine rolled by and now Draco was getting clearly impatient. But then, an owl flew in and dropped a book. The book was black with a leather binding. On the cover the words 'Dark Magic' were engraved in golden script. Draco knew this had to be the portkey, since it was one till. So he shooed the owl away. Out of pure boredom, he opened the book to read what was in it while he waited.

But as he did, he felt himself spinning around and as he opened his eyes he found himself in front of the Dark Lord.

"Ah, young Malfoy, my future Death Eater. How do you like our new headquarters?" Voldemort said with a cruel laugh as if to greet Draco.

It was nice…for Death Eaters. It was a dark cave with icicles all around. The icy air was sharp as chills ran up Draco's spine. The cave seemed to trail on forever in darkness, and it seemed as if the particular part of the cave he was in was the only one with candle lights which were still quite dim. The dampness and cold air seemed to please Voldemort, although not anyone else.

Draco only bowed, not saying a word for he had not been asked a question yet. He only trembled a bit, but he swallowed his fear. It was not good to show fear in front of Voldemort, for he could either get angry or simply torture you for fun. Fortunately, Voldemort got straight to the point.

"Bring the mudblood with you to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Wormtail will be there with a portkey." he said coldly. Wormtail sat beside him, more like cowering, and bowed as well.

Draco nodded, his head still down.

"Don't fail me." Voldemort said icily. He tossed the book at Draco who caught it with his seeker reflexes. He was immediately transported back to his room.

Draco couldn't help but feel that this was a little rushed. _Why does he need her so soon? He must be planning something soon…_

But this was a good thing, as long as Hermione accepted. He knew there was a high chance she would…but he still wondered what would happen if she refused. No doubt the Dark Lord would still use her as bait, and perhaps kill her afterwards. He felt a small pang of guilt, but he knew she wasn't worth it. _It was nice having someone who understood, though...but my loyalty lies with my Lord._

Since the meeting wasn't short, Draco decided that he should meet up with Hermione to make everything look alright. He knew she was in the library so he walked there and straight to the most excluded corner of the building which he knew she dwelled.

Draco tried to walk up discreetly to surprise Hermione, but she knew of his presence.

"How's your mother?" Hermione asked without looking up. He was a bit surprised she had known he was there, for she seemed to be concentrating on her homework. But Draco pulled himself together so he could come up with a good answer.

"She should be fine; father just wanted me to wish her well." Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione nodded gathered her stuff together and got up. The two looked at each other for a few moments, Draco expecting her to say something. Instead, she lightly grazed Draco's cheek with her fingers and pulled him in for a kiss.

Draco was surprised that Hermione had leaned in to kiss him, for he usually was the one who did so, but he kissed back. After a few minutes the two pulled away, and Hermione had a smile on her face. Draco gave a small one back, for he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty.

"I'll let you do your homework." Draco said, turning around and walking out of the library. He wasn't feeling quite hungry, so he just headed back to finish what homework he had and, hopefully, get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Today was the day. Draco was extremely nervous when he woke up, but got out of it after he got ready for school. He had slept well, but that was mostly because he went to sleep fairly early. He tried to act as normal as he could around Hermione, which he decided he must have done well, for she asked nothing. In fact, she spoke fewer words than usual. But he didn't press the matter. 

The day was a blur. Each class seemed to zoom by. Draco barely had time to think about how he would explain bringing Hermione to the Forbidden Forest. As he thought of the different excuses he could use, time passed by even more quickly. Pretty soon it was dinner time, and Draco knew he had to bring it up.

"I want to show you something in the Forbidden Forest." Draco couldn't believe that was the best he could come up with. Where were his lying skills?

It was even stranger that Hermione didn't react with suspicion. She merely nodded. Draco didn't take her behavior in a bad way, though; he was blooming with arrogance of how well he had captured her trust. He would be the best Death Eater of the Dark Lord.

They were still holding hands when they walked into the Forbidden Forest. Draco was a bit antsy for he didn't know exactly where in the forest to find Wormtail. However he expected it to be like the night before, they would find _him_.

He glanced at his pocket watch and saw that it was eight fifty-eight. What would he do to entertain Hermione for a whole minute or so?

But he then heard the rustling of someone in the forest. He contained his relieved sigh as a dark-hooded figure walked up. Instead, his lips curled into a sneer. _Finally, the action begins!_

Hermione looked to Draco in confusion and she drew out her wand, but there was a shout of,

"_Expellimarus!_"

Except…it was Draco who found himself wandless. Hermione had her wand pointed at Draco's neck. The figure revealed himself and it was…

Severus Snape.

"What-"Draco began. Snape was a Death Eater! How dare he…

"_Traitor_." Draco spat.

"Tsk, tsk. Draco, calling Professor Snape a traitor only makes you a hypocrite." Hermione crossed her arms. Three more figures walked out. Draco only made out their faces; it was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The last thought flickered in his head before everything went black, '_I failed you father…'_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library and had all her books skewed around the floor. She only then realized that she didn't have her new quill. _Where did I put it?_ She thought back to the day before, which she enjoyed quite well, and remembered that Draco had taken it from Harry and kept it in his pocket. She sort of felt sorry for Harry, that was why she didn't jeer at him as usual. But since she disposed her old quill, Hermione found herself without a writing utensil. Sighing, she gathered her stuff up to go find Draco. _Maybe he hasn't left yet to visit his mother…_

Although she hardly believed that excuse. She hadn't said anything, but knew it was probably Death Eater business for his future job. She was disgusted with Death Eaters and Voldemort, for they were purely prejudice, arrogant, wastes of society. Although she did worry what would happen if she stayed with Draco and he became one. Would they kill her, or would she be safe? But that was too much thinking for now, Hermione only liked Draco anyways.

She walked all the way to the Slytherin dormitory (she had been there before with Draco), but paused before the painting. It was cheesy, really, having a python portrait for the Slytherin dormitory. It wasn't as if they could come up with anything more creative. Hopefully the password hadn't changed.

"Passssword?" the python hissed.

"Serpent," Hermione said coldly.

Luckily it worked, the python moved aside to display an open entrance. Hermione walked into the common room. She had expected some run-ins with them, although they were politer than they used to be. But she was even more fortunate, for there was no one to run into. Some were at Quidditch practice, but the rest Hermione didn't know where they had gone, nor did she care.

She walked up the boys' dormitory steps and spotted Draco's robe lying on the ground. She could hear water running and she realized that Draco was showering. She thought it was strange that he didn't shower in the locker room like all the other guys, but she knew he was arrogant and probably didn't feel as if they were good enough to be taking a shower in the same room. She thought it was sort of preposterous, but there _were _many stupid blokes on the team.

As she searched through Draco's robes, she felt the quill, but before taking it she noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk. Seeing it made her think about Draco's reason of absence the other day…and she became curious. Picking it up, she read it carefully and then over again, and made a copy of its information.

Immediately, the wheels inside her head began to move. She started to become suspicious with the note and she _knew _it was Draco's because of the handwriting. Why was she so paranoid? _Well, better safe than sorry._

Hermione didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't have much time. As if a light bulb went on inside her head, she pulled out the recorder she had been given to from Draco and tapped it so it was on. She replaced it with the quill inside his pocket so he hopefully wouldn't notice.

She then scurried out, and waited in the library. Sitting in the darkest corner, she thought about the possibilities of what the note could mean. _It's probably only Death Eater business… _With that, Hermione got out all her books and began her homework. It was only half an hour when she saw someone walking up towards her. It was Draco.

"How's your mother?" Hermione asked without looking up. She didn't want to look at Draco's face, for she was bad at hiding things. She was afraid he'd read her face and know that she had done something.

"She should be fine; father just wanted me to wish her well." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded, but knew what she had to do. So she gathered her stuff together and got up. She lightly grazed Draco's cheek with her fingers and pulled him in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Hermione pulled the recorder out of his pocket and slipped it in hers as discreetly as she could. Fortunately Draco didn't show that he had felt anything so she kissed him a little longer before pulling away.

"I'll let you do your homework." Draco said, turning around and walking out of the library.

Hermione watched him leave and even waited a couple of minutes after that to tap the recorder to stop. She tapped it twice to hear hopefully something important.

"_Ah, young Malfoy, my future Death Eater. How do you like our new headquarters?"_ Hermione guessed it was Voldemort.

She didn't hear a reply for a short while, but Draco was probably bowing or kissing his shoes or something.

_"Bring the mudblood with you to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Wormtail will be there with a portkey."_

The words immediately stung, but she still she didn't hear a word from Draco.

_"Don't fail me."_

Hermione felt hurt for the second time in a row, except this time the feeling went by quickly. There was no point in getting hurt at this rate, especially over Draco. It was obvious that he used her, that Voldemort needed her._ Why hadn't I seen this before? I was Harry's best friend… They would surely use me as bait against him, knowing he would come rescue me…_ She began to feel anger boil up inside of her. _So he thinks he can use me? He should have thought better when he saw what I did to Harry, Ron, and Ginny._

She knew what she had to do. The clues were all there. The note mentioned the Aini Cave, and Voldemort called it his headquarters. So she got up and walked out of the library. heading towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched the Slytherin table with a sickening feeling in their stomachs. Sure enough, Malfoy hadn't shown up. They had watched him throughout the day, hoping they could spot whatever he was going to do, but there was no such luck as he was already gone. The three weren't even eating, for they had no appetite. Ginny finally broke the silence. 

"I can't take it. We have to at least warn Hermione."

Harry and Ron shifted their gaze onto Ginny. They both contemplated Ginny's proposal, but knew that it couldn't hurt…or could it?

"If she tells Malfoy what we tell her…" Ron began. His eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening. He secretly wanted to tell Hermione _everything_, including what he felt for her…which at the moment he saw as love.

"No, Gin's right. We should at least try to warn her." Harry interrupted. Harry and Ginny exchanged small smiles, only triggering a little big of Ron's paranoia.

"I don't think you two should go though." Ginny hesitated. "No offense."

"We understand." Harry said grimly. "Do your best, Gin."

And with that, Ginny left to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione wasn't expecting a run-in with Ginny. However it seemed that Ginny was looking for her. 

Ginny bit her lower lip nervously, for she didn't know what sort of reaction she would get from Hermione. _Well, it's now or never._

"Hermione, just listen. I know you're mad at us and we're sorry. I came to warn you. Malfoy's planning on kidnapping you and You-Know-Who wants to use you against Harry. I know you probably don't believe me, but _trust _me Hermione! You don't have to like me, just trust me." Ginny said hastily. She looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes.

Hermione was taken back. So they…still cared. She knew that they had tried to apologize. And she suddenly remembered what Harry had said, '_friends forgive_.' All this time they were trying to win back her friendship. Instead, Draco had tried to win her trust, gained it, and then threw it all away. Exactly what did he plan for Hermione when she was captured?

She didn't know what to say, or what to do. But she knew this much that right now she missed her old friends. She even missed Ron or at least the old one when they first started going out. She didn't know how her conscious or heart crawled out, but it did, and it resurfaced.

"I know, Gin." Hermione said softly.

Now Gin was surprised. First, Hermione had actually _believed _her. Second, she had called her _Gin_. She hadn't heard that from her in a long time. The despair within her heart disappeared instantly and she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cried out as she gave Hermione a huge hug.

Hermione felt frozen, not knowing exactly what to do since she wasn't expecting it. But she remembered when she used to hug her friends…_friends_. Yes, they were still her friends. Hermione could feel herself hugging back, only encouraging the happy tears flowing out of Ginny.

And then Hermione thought about how horrible she had been to them and began crying herself. After a few minutes of just that, Ginny pulled back.

"I suppose you're off to see Dumbledore." Ginny sniffed, drying her eyes with her robes.

"Yeah, I've got a scheme myself. Want to come with me?" Hermione asked. She was starting to feel like her old self again. It wasn't easy, but Hermione was trying.

"Oh of course! What about Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked hopefully. _Maybe she'll be just as forgiving to them._

"I was wondering where they were!" Hermione laughed. She also saw that it had been so long since she had laughed. But the warm laughter did well to her throat, and she could feel the emotion running through her voice. Ginny laughed along and the two hooked arms, rushing to the Great Hall to retrieve the two boys.

* * *

"Um, Ron…I was wondering if I could ask you something…" Harry stammered. _Just ask him, Harry, stop being so nervous!_

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. Nevertheless, he replied,

"Sure mate, what's going on?"

"Uh…I…I like Ginny." Harry hesitated. "A lot."

Ron's jaw dropped. There was no way his best friend liked his baby sister. Alright, so she was one year younger…

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Um, no, actually I was wondering if…if you'd be alright if I asked her to be my girlfriend." Harry went on. _This is so awkward._

Ron paused for a minute himself, contemplating the situation.

"Yeah, I guess it would be alright." Ron shrugged. "If you break her heart though-"

"I know, I know." Harry grinned as he looked dreamily. Ron rolled his eyes and the two sat there for a few more minutes.

"What's taking her so long?" Ron groaned. He looked at the clock and rested his head on his hand again, tired.

"Uh, it looks like they're coming our way…" Harry was staring at a sight he could not believe. He had to literally rub his eyes and look again to see that it was indeed Hermione and Ginny, who had their arms hooked together!

* * *

Ron and Harry immediately rose out of their seats and ran to their old friend. There were a few odd looks, but the only Slytherin who saw anything was Pansy, and she only gave an amused look. She felt somewhat relieved that Granger was back to normal, for that could be a good sign signaling the fact that she and Draco perhaps _weren't _together. _I shouldn't mention this to Draco yet..._

Among the four hugs were exchanged, along with apologizes. Happiness and joy was all around, and it seemed as if hope never was too far.

"Well there's no time to waste, let's go!" Hermione exasperated.

"It's nice to have you back, 'Mione." Ron patted Hermione on the back. He gave her a small smile, knowing it couldn't have been easy forgiving him.

"It's nice to be back." Hermione grinned. She couldn't help but notice that he was more adorable than usual. He had always been better looking than Draco…although both were quite different. Yet it surprised even Hermione how she suddenly felt nothing for Draco. Was that normal?

* * *

Hermione had just finished explaining _everything _to Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat beside her in silence, nodding here and there at things they already knew. 

"Well, I know where Aini Cave is. It's -"Hermione began.

"I am aware of its whereabouts, Miss Granger." Dumbledore interrupted. Hermione knew this was tough on the Headmaster, knowing what he had to do.

"You know what this means." Dumbledore sighed wearily.

"You'll have to send many Aurors tonight for an ambush or else it will be too late." Hermione said grimly. She prayed inside her that those she knew in the Order, and those that she didn't, would be okay.

"But it can be done." Dumbledore replied. "This is a chance we must seize to weaken Voldemort."

"We can go and-"Harry began.

"No Harry, I'm afraid you cannot. This is far too dangerous and if you're gone Mr. Malfoy will suspect something." Dumbledore shook his head.

"But the prophecy says…" Ron began.

"Which means that…" Ginny started.

"This isn't the last battle." Hermione finished.

"No it's not. It's only the beginning." Dumbledore replied. "Now, it's around curfew, so you three should head back."

"Um, I-I sort of have an idea myself if it's alright though." Hermione said nervously. Harry, Ron, and Ginny paused at the doorway, waiting for Hermione.

Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to go on.

"I want to sort of surprise Dr-Malfoy, so if we could carry on the plan he thinks is going to take place and well instead of Wormtail…" Hermione went on.

"Ah, I see your intentions. You are one clever witch, Miss Granger. I'll see that it will be done." Dumbledore's eye twinkled. Hermione thanked Dumbledore and hurried off with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

He leaned back in his chair and said softly, "I always knew she was a smart witch."

* * *

The four sat in the Gryffindor common room together for the first time in a while. Happiness was in them all, although there was concern for many of their friends from the Order would be fighting. It would be coming sooner or later, and at least this time they had an upper hand. 

"You know I won't be able to be around you guys tomorrow." Hermione sighed. It would be different this time, _acting _as if she despised her friends.

"We can wait one more day." Ginny shrugged. She had waited so long that a day longer wouldn't matter.

"Yeah, just having you back is great." Ron let out a relieved sigh. "I'm really sorry Hermione…"

Harry and Ginny could see that Ron needed some time alone with Hermione. They had seen it in his eyes whenever he watched Hermione, knowing he felt horribly guilty. They, too, had felt badly, but the effect had taken its toll on Ron much later and heavier. He didn't even notice Lavender anymore…

"Uh, Harry, I wanted to show you something that I came up with for our next Quidditch match and well even though you're not on the team and all…" Ginny gave Harry That Look.

"Right, yeah, let's get going. I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" Harry took Ginny's hand as they hurried away.

"Well they seemed to want to leave us alone rather quickly." Hermione said sarcastically as she watched the painting close.

"Eh, well Harry's going to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend." Ron made a face. It wasn't easy for Ron, but he would try…

"And you're alright with it?" Hermione was surprised. _Ron certainly has changed from when we last spoke…_

"Mm, at least it isn't some one like Malfoy you know…" Ron said, but immediately stopped, knowing his mistake. He still silently gagged, knowing she had snogged the bloke.

"Don't sweat it, I hate that prick now." Hermione replied. And it was true, for Malfoy was easily willing to put her life on the line for his selfish needs. It was a complete different matter.

Then there was a long moment of silence…both not knowing what to say.

"Right…well, yeah I should go upstairs and um, do my homework and stuff…" Ron stammered at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Alright," Hermione knew that homework was the top priority…although it really wasn't that way in Ron's case. So as she watched him go towards the stairs, she knew that she still had feelings for him. She had her time to get over the hurt and to forgive; it was time to move on.

As Ron turned to walk up the stairs, Hermione hesitated, but called out,

"Did you really dump Lavender?"

Ron stopped and turned around. His throat went dry when she asked the question and he didn't know what to say. He secretly hoped his face hadn't turned red yet. He finally managed to clear his throat.

"Yeah," he said, blushing. "I…I realized that I always loved you more."

Hermione could feel that warm feeling inside of her that she used to feel around Ron when they were together. She got up and started towards the girls' dormitory stairs. Gathering up the courage she replied to Ron before he turned and left,

"I love you, too. Good night Ron."

And with that Ron paused, smiled to himself, and walked inside the boys' dormitory. He went to sleep (he had in fact already finished his homework) a peaceful man. Hermione got ready for bed and fell asleep happily, too.

* * *

The next day Hermione was supposed to pretend to hate Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but luckily she only had to ignore them. The hard part was pretending to hate everything and like Dra…Malfoy. 

She found it extremely difficult to act like she had for the past for weeks, but she managed. She stayed quiet and kept a solemn face, trying to remember what she used to do, although it wasn't so long ago. She felt horrendously uncomfortable around him; especially when they held hands, but she calmed herself down to prevent sweaty hands. That would be too obvious to Draco.

So when Draco lied again about going to the Forbidden Forest to show her something, which was sort of true, she accepted only because of _her _little trap. It was hard to swallow her pride and not tell him off for his hoaxing.

As she entered the forest with Draco, she could see him glancing at his pocket watch. She almost cheered in glee. _Waiting for Wormtail to show up? Well I'm sorry, but we will be having a visitor tonight._

She could see the confusion on his face when Snape yelled '_Expellimarus_' at Malfoy. She saw him look at him and she almost felt bad…_almost_. But he deserved every moment of this, and even more. Yet she felt like thanking him for the information about Voldemort's whereabouts. Because of him, there were only two or three casualties in the Order, and they were wizards and witches she hadn't met before. Still, she felt a tiny bit sad for them. _It would have ended up this way whether we attacked today or not. We're lucky that we had such few deaths._

But oh how she loved the look on his face before he fell to the floor. It was a pity that Snape had knocked him out with a spell before she could rub it in more, but then again Snape loved to ruin the joy of other people. Sometimes Hermione wondered how he could possibly be a spy.

When he fell on the floor, Hermione saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny standing next to her. They had grim looks on their face towards the blonde Slytherin, but they were glad he was stopped.

It turned out that Voldemort had gotten away, although everyone who knew about the prophecy had expected it. It was the point that almost _all _of the Death Eaters had died, including Lucius, which caused the good side a nice win. The Aurors only captured the few that surrendered and they were going to go on trial soon. They would probably end up in Azkaban, except for those who would plead to the Imperius Curse and succeed. No doubt tomorrow, though, that there would be headlines about the ambush, which was fine since the secret was over.

The battle, from what Snape had explained when they got back shortly, hadn't taken long. Those precious seconds they gained from the surprise attack had done well. There were even a small portion of Death Eaters that didn't have their wand with them, for they were going over the plans of capturing Hermione, and Voldemort hadn't allowed them to have their wands with them incase there was a traitor which he suspected.

But Draco didn't know his father had already died, along with other Death Eaters.

* * *

As he lay in the Hospital Wing, Hermione sat in a chair by him, thinking about how he had been affected. Hermione had no idea how he would take his father's death (she still cared just a little, only because of that last drop of humanity within her for him), but she knew that he had inherited everything. 

He would not be sent to Azkaban or even be convicted for there was no proof against him. The recording didn't have his voice in it, and the note he had destroyed after the meeting. Pansy had destroyed her copy, too, and Hermione's was just the information copied down by her.

Yet he wouldn't have been sent anyways, for he was only a minor. But his reputation was over, not that it was great to begin with, and he sure had lost the only person he had ever 'confided' in.

She'd see his reaction when he was told about everything. He was sleeping after being knocked out by Snape, which was one of the after effects of the particular spell Snape had used.

But for now, she just watched the pale, blonde Slytherin.

Hermione noticed many differences between him and Ron. Malfoy had understood Hermione's hurt and anger, but he never did anything about it. He was just there… But Ron cared enough to do whatever it took to help. She finally understood.

And as Ron walked up quietly to Hermione, he held her hand. They knew how each other felt, but they hadn't decided to become an official couple yet. They wanted to take things slowly.

Hermione got up, still holding Ron's hand as she watched Malfoy. She turned her head and fixed her eyes on Ron, seeing true happiness. Hermione could feel the warmth in his hand…melting the ice.

* * *

A/N: Wow, long chapter, eh? (Sorry for the long wait, I had to go through this many times to make sure it was alright.)Thought it was fair for the last one, anyways. Jeez I finished this so _quickly_, it scares me. It's been great, though, and I will miss writing for it…

However name any mistakes you see and I'll re-write it and replace this chapter. I unfortunately don't have the time to go through it all at once. You guys are great at it, though.

A/N2: I've already thought up a sequel, it'll be about Draco though, and his life after his father has died. It'll be more complicated of course, but I'm not sure if I should write it. Please do review and tell me what you thought, I'm afraid with something this complicated and long I must have made a million mistakes or the logic was wrong!

I'm really sorry if you were going for Draco/Hermione. I was too, but for some reason this felt so _right_.

Thank you's:

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess**: sigh won't update after this…eh maybe just once more.

**supernova8610**: I felt sorry for them, too, that's why Hermione changed back. : )

**Hottennispro88**: I was teasing, too. :P You sure were the first one to review the last chap. Hope you have fun in Mexico!

**shanmo**: Of course you can! You could write _better _than me. If you keep writing, you'll keep improving, and you'll easily succeed me.

**DilapidatedStarSpirit**: Thanks, hehe. : )

**kriCketx0**: Sorry she didn't make it to the dark side…did you still like it?

**ShimmeringEvil**: Thanks…sniff this is my last update. : (

Yeah, thanks **Mom**.

**CocoaFlavourPunk**: Hehe, or light Hermione? :P  
**technogirl**: I'm sorry I didn't use your idea…I had already written this. That would be a nice alternate, though.

**Ronniekinsgrl**: Don't worry about it, at least you reviewed! It helps, thanks! : )

**xputteckx**: Hehe, was this ending cute? ;D

**Allychik6**: Thanks for the suggestions and advice, I tried to incorporate more description in this one. I understand completely about the show and tell. That's a GREAT piece of advice! : )

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Thank you!

**DrAcOLuVeR79**: Sorry she didn't go to the dark side…hope you still liked it, though. : )

**Dragon's Fury**: Ugh, I think there's no need for homework since we spend most of our time at school!

**Dyth**: I wasn't aware of any stories with the same plot as mine, but then again has many stories and perhaps I haven't run into one, yet. I am aware of my grammar mistakes and I make an effort to correct them, although I am only human and we do tend to make mistakes, yes?

And thank you to everyone else who stuck with me in this story. 200 reviews! I've never gotten so far, and you all helped so much. hasn't emailed me every review like it should, so if I forgot you, well thank you, too!


End file.
